A bunny's love
by ShairaHisako
Summary: Misaki starts to wonder what would have happened if he met Usagi earlier and under other circumstands. But he can't answer the question. And what is Usagi doing lately? Why is he kind of avoiding Misaki? My contain a little OOC and MPREG.
1. A weird dream

**Chapter I**

Misaki scolded himself for forgetting how moody Usagi would be in mornings. But he just couldn't hold back as he saw the new BL novel that his lover wrote. He just freaked out. with the novel in his hand he stormed into Usami Akihikos room. The door slammed onto the wall.

„ Oy, baka Usagi. Wake up!", he shouted. Usagi slowly sat up and his expression reminded Misaki of that one when they first met.

Damn, he thought and froze. As Usagi sat up he slowly moved backwards, his hands up in the air. He looked like one that tried not to catch the attention of a wild animal.

„ Ahaha... M-maybe you should just go back to sleep?", he said nervously. He tried leaving the room still looking at his roommate as Usagi grabbed his arm and threw him on the bed.

„ Ehm... Usagi-san...I made breakfeast...can't we go down and eat?" Misaki desperatly tried to avoid this situation.

„ Shut up!" Usagi leaned over him and slowly came closer. In anticipation of a kiss Misaki closed his eyes and laid still. But nothing happend. He just felt his lovers weight on his body.

As he opened his eyes and turned his head he looked into a peacful sleeping face. Usagis breath was slow and warm as it brushed Misakis arm and tickled him. A faint smile showed on Misakis mouth as Usagi pulled him closer. As Usagi mumbled his lovers name in his sleep Misaki couldn't help but to smile brighter, blushing at the same time because he thougth that it was quite embarassing to be happy about such a thing.

Becoming crimson red Misaki ran his fingers through Usagis hair. The older man smiled, pulled him closer and made a very content sound. And as Misaki sopped for a minute the sound became displeased so he continued to caress him. Even though he'd never admit it he loved this moments when he had Usagi all to himself. When he was being embraced and made his lover comfortable. But he knew that if he'd tell that to Usagi he would not be save anymore. So he kept quiet.

Being embraced now he began to nod off. If he later would be asked what his dream on this morning was he'd answer that he can't remember because it was so embarassing.

He saw himself and Usagi sitting next to each other on the sofa in the living room.

As he looked at his dream-self he wondered why he had such a... kind of round stromach. The dream-Usagi leaned over dream-Misaki and lifted his shirt, softly kissing his lovers abdomen. Then he looked up and gave Misaki a dazzling smile, which was returned with the same brightness.

„ Thank you Misaki!", said Usagi. Slightly blushing Misaki leaned over to Usagi and gave him a soft, sweet kiss on the lips.

„ Why are you thanking me, Akihiko?", he asked smiling. Usagi looked at him in surprise. His eyes saying how he could not thank Misaki.

„ Because that", he said as if it was the obvioust thing in the world „ is the greatest gift you cold make me. He put his arms around Misaki and pulled him on his lap. Then he embraced his lover tight.

„ I never thought of having a family. But with you...that's a complete different thing!" He gave Misaki a light but passionate kiss.

„ Thanks to you I'm going to be a dad. You're giving birth to my kids." he smiled with such brightness in his violet eyes that Misaki nearly cried. Usagi bowed over again and gave him another kiss on the abdomen.

Misaki woke up.

* * *

**Hi. I hope you like it so far :D It's my first story so please have a little Mercy on me. And I must add that I'm not a nativ speaker :D**

**But hope to get some critics if there is something to make the story better :D**


	2. Heart desires

**Chapter II**

Misaki woke up.

As he opened his eyes he saw Usagis chest right before his eyes. His older lover held him in a tight embrace, breathing into his hair.

He blushed bright red as he remembered his dream.

_Me? Pregnant? With Usagis kids?_, he thought. _That's impossible. I'm a man._ And although he blushed at that idea and his heart beat faster he tried not to believe in this reaction. _ Why should I want that?_

He struggled a little to free himself from Usagis arms and than tried to distance his body, which startedto become hot, from the other man.

Suddendly not feeling the warmth of the other body next to him Usagi woke up. He opened his eyes and saw the younger boy in front of him. His back to him and about hald a meter between the two of them. He frowned.

„ Misaki...", he said with his dark sleepy voice and then watched his lover flinch. He was about to ask what happened as he saw the rush of blood on Misakis cheeks and ears. He smirked. Then he reached over and grabbed Misaki to pull him closer.

With a satisfied smile he saw the boy blush even harder. So he turned him around to take a better look and was captured by that emerald eyes. But Misaki averted his eyes quite fast.

Usagi chuckled. He put his hand on Misakis chin and turned the small hand in his direction so he could kiss those soft lips.

As he drew closer he watched Misaki slowly closing his eyes, welcoming the older mans lips. For a very short time he wondered why his lover wouldn't fight back as he always does, but he couldn't care less.

Misaki didn't fight Usagi as usual. Maybe it was because of that dream or maybe because they hadn't spend so much time with eachother latly, but right now he wanted Usagi so badly that it was hard to control himself. He just didn't want to fight the silver-haired man right now.

Usagi pressed his lips on Misakis and slowly began to move them. Then he opened his mouth and interwined their tongues. Misaki moaned as he felt the warm organ around his.

The older man rolled over so he was now on top of his lover. His cold hands gently went under the thin shirt and caressed the nipples. Misaki shivered under the nearly freezing touch, but not just because of the cold but the pleasure also.

Usagi withdraw for some time to give them both some time to breath.

„ Cold?", he asked huskily. Misaki didn't answer. He just lokkec at Usagi and blushed at the wanting gaze. Then he gasped as Usagi onceagain squeezed his nipples.

„ No struggle today?" Usagi lifted his eyebrow and chuckled again as the boy averted his eyes with red cheeks. As he laughed again he was given a pouting glare.

_So adorable_, he thought.

He would have teased his cute lover even more but it just happened rarely that Misaki was so obedient. So he took Misakis shirt and pulled it over the brown-haired boy who willingly lifted his arms to make it easier.

Usagi already would be totaly aroused when Miskai was his usual slef. Fighting him and struggling to flle from him but at the same time looking him with a wanting gaze that clearly showed that he wanted to sleep with him.

But now he was even more alluring. With his cheeks so bright red as he looked at the older guy, his pleasured moans when Usagi stroke his thighs and his arms around his lovers neck to hold him near.

It nearly drove Usagi to insanity. He felt like he could come just from looking at his lover feeling all comfortable and hot.

He held back long enough, now he couldn't anymore.

He undressed Misaki completly and freed his own erection from his pants. He leaned over and kissed Misaki passionatly trying to distract him from his fingers that slowly slipped into the boys twitching hole.

„ Ahh." Misaki moaned lowdly. He tried to hold back his voice but he didn't have any control over his body anymore. Under Usagis touch he became too hard to bear.

As Usagi looked into those eyes that were shadowed by lust he became even harder. Misaki was now ready for him but as he searched around for a condom he couldn't find any. Slightly shivering he looked down to his lover who watched his every move. Misaki gave him a weak smile and than averted his gaze because he was so embarassed.

But Usagi understood that gaze and he slowly slid his cock into Misaki.

He groaned as he felt the tightness around him. Thrusting harder and harder into the young boy until he found the sensitive spot that drove Misaki crazy. The boy screamed in pleasure and bent his back to be closer to Usagi. His lover stroke his erection with strong hands and made him come so fast that Misaki was kind of dissapointed. But as the boy felt that Usagi wasn't even half through with him he couldn't hide his smile.

Pounding in his lover again and again Usagi made the boy har again. But he didn't stop for a moment not until he made Misaki come twice more, then he coudn't hold back his own load. With one last deep thrust he came into Misaki and fell forward. Both gasped for air.

With careful movement Usagi withdraw and rolled down of Misaki. Then he kissed the boy once more and pulled him once again in a tight embrace.

Misaki felt Usagis cum inside of him and was reminded of his dream.

_No, no. I don't want this._, he thought oncem more but idn't believe in it himslef. _ But aren't dreams supposed to be unspoken desires of the heart?_, he wondered and blushed bright red at the thought of this.

* * *

**Yeah. So that was chapter two. I thought I'll post both of them because I myself hating reading a good story and there's nothing more but the first chapter :D**

**I wasn't quite sure if should make it more or less perverted...so now it's like that :D Hope you liiked it.**


	3. Does he love me?

**Chapter III**

As Misaki woke up for the third time this day the bedside next to him was empty. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and sat up.

„ Usagi-san?", he asked into the empty room. No answer. With slow movement he began to stand up, his hips were still sore and Usagis come dripped out and ran down his legs. He blushed.

When he walked out of the room and looked downstairs the apartment was empty. There was no sign of Usagi. Irritated Misaki frowned. Where was his lover?

He then showered, again blushing as he washed out Usagis fluids.

After that he went down. Usagi still wasn't there. The room seemed to be too empty. Without Usagi there was no meaning to stay here, so Misaki leaved the house and went to school.

He nearly missed the whole day and now his last lecture was Literature. Since he found out that Kamijou-sensei was together with a man too and had married this man, he didn't think of him as scary anymore.

But today he couldn't concentrate on the lecture because he was still wondering where Usagi went. The older man would never stand up before Misaki and he would never leave without at least leaving a note. But today he did. And Misaki was totally worried.

He was torn out of his daydream as a book hit him right on the head.

„ Takahashi-kun if you don't want to listen then go!", said a very pissed off Kamijou-sensei.

Misaki looked down in embarrassment.

„ I'm sorry!", he said, his cheeks slightly red.

He followed the lecture for the rest of the time and stopped himself from thinking about Usagi.

But when he returned home after shopping Usagi still wasn't in the living room.

„ Usagi-san. I'm home.", he called into the apartment. Still no answer. He walked upstairs and carefully looked into Usagis room. It was empty. That is if you don't count the clothes that were scattered all over the ground.

_Where the hell is he?_ Now Misaki really began to worry. He was about to grab his jacket and go out searching for his lover as the door downstairs opened.

„ Misaki. I'm home." Misaki sighed in relief as he heard his lovers voice. Than he became angry and ran to the man.

„ Where the hell were you?", he asked, glaring at Usagi.

„ Ah...nowhere." Usagi avoided to look in Misakis eyes and Misaki realized it.

_Really? Nowhere?_, he thought incontent. _Why is he lying to me?_

„ Misaki do you mind cooking something? I'm hungry." Misaki looked at Usagi at saw the tired look on this lovers face. He just couldn't be angry anymore and nodded.

Usagi didn't speek while eating neither did Misaki. But what really shocked him was that after the meal his lover wouldn't jump on him like he always did. Misaki actually kind of waited for it.

„ Good night, Misaki" Usagi gave him a soft kiss on the forehead and then walked into his room, leaving a totally speechless Misaki.

„ What the hell?",said Misaki softly. His chest squeezed. He then walked upstairs and into his bed.

his dream this night drove him nearly crazy.

* * *

Usagi was there embracing Takahiro, sarcastically smiling at Misaki.

„ You really thought I'd love a brat like you?" He then laughed contemptuously.

„What a stupid kid you are!"

Misaki saw his dream-self crying and sinking to the ground, watching Usagi walk away.

* * *

He woke up in the middle of the night. Covered in his sweat and near tears.

His heart stinging painfully.

_No Usagi would never say something like that. He wouldn't._ But after the thing last evening he wasn't too sure anymore.

He felt so sad at the mere thought that Usagi could reject him. Tears ran down his eyes. He would have walked over to Usagis room to be conforted by his lover, but he was just to afraid of being rejected again.

_What did Usagi do today? Why did he lie at me? Was he with someone else?_

_No, no... Usagi tells me over and over that he loves me. I should have faith in him, shouldn't I?_ He scolded himself for thinking so pessimistic.

He rubbed the tears out of his eyes. And sniffed one more time. Then he tried to calm himself with calm, slow breaths.

_But would Usagi also love me if we met in another time and under other circumstands? Would he love me if he never was in love with my brother for such a long time? What if we met as I was still young? When my parents would be alive._

_Would he love me __nevertheless?_

He could not answer his questions. But he hoped that Usagi still loved him and that he just was in a bad mood today.

* * *

**Yeah. So that was my third chapter. I hope you liked it so far...**

**I would be glad if you read farther. But I just can upload my Chapters mostly at weekends...so it could be that you habe to wait sometimes.**

**Thanky for reading... :D**


	4. The distance increases

**Chapter IV**

As Misaki looked at the clock he realized that it was only 4am. But he couldn't sleep anymore. No matter how hard he tried.

He lay there in bed, quietly sobbing. He knew that he kind of overreacted...but Usagi had never rejected him or not at least kissed him goodnight.

In the morning he stood up. His eyes burning and he knew without looking into the mirror that they were bright red. He almost was to scared to go downstairs. He didn't want to see an empty room.

But when he went down, his lover sat on the sofa in the living room and was writing. He looked up when Misaki came down and gave him a weak smile.

„ Good morning.", he said. His deep voice made Misaki shiver.

„ Morning.", he answered but turned right away so Usagi wouldn't see his swollen eyes. Usagi didn't even notice.

Without another word Misaki went into the kitchen beginning to make breakfast.

He jumped a little as Usagi suddenly grabbed him from behind and kissed his neck. Misaki shivered out of pleasure as Usagi covered his neck with soft warm kisses.

And then something happened that Misaki thought would never happen.

He was about to lean on his lovers chest as the phone rang. And Usagi pushed him away to get it.

Usagi who never ever would stop doing something perverted to Misaki, no matter what was happening, now pushed his young lover away and got the phone.

As the older man picked up his mouth was drawn into a little smile that ended as he looked at Misaki, for whom this scene was a total nightmare.

He didn't think about hiding his red eyes anymore. He just looked at Usagi with hurt in his eyes. But his lover didn't see it. He put the phone back and turned around to grab his jacket.

„ I have to go out for a while." He said and left the house.

It stabbed right into Misakis heart like a knife. Usagi had smiled at the voice of someone else. He always thought this smile only belonged to him. He was proofed wrong.

Misaki never took Usagi for granted, but he never thougth of Usagi leaving him. Not after all this endearing confessions.

_No...maybe he is doing something for me. I mean that would be possible, right?_

He took a deep breath to calm himself. It didn't work like he wished it to.

Today was a weekend so he didn't have any lectures. He didn't know what to do with all this free time. He was used to be occupied by Usagi the whole weekend. Now he didn't had any idea what to do.

He sat on the sofa and looked around. There was no laundry to do and nothing to clean.

His thoughts drifted off.

As he remembered that he last night wondered if Usagi would love him if they had met in another way he wondered again.

_Would I love Usagi if had met him under other circumstances? I mean I fell in love with though he has that selfish and sometimes arrogant character, but would I have fallen in love with another Usagi-san too?_, he questioned himself.

_I mean. Wouldn't Usagi-san be someone else if he didn't have such a long unrequited love?_

Having too less sleep last night Misaki nodded off. Again having a nightmare about Usagi leaving him and again waking up crying.

The sun already went down but Usagi still hadn't returned. Misaki curled up into a ball, because he felt like his heart would come out of his mouth if he had to much space.

„ Usagi-san...", he whispered into that empty room, tears running down his face.

The door opened and Usagi came into the room, again with such a tired look that Misaki wondered what the hell his lover has been doing.

„ Ah Misaki. Sorry I'm la-" Usagi stopped right in the middle of his sentence as he saw Misakis red eyes and the tears on his cheeks.

He hurried over.

„ Misaki, what's wrong?", he asked with a worried voice. Misaki nearly felt happy again, but then he smelled parfum on Usagi and he nearly threw up. He didn't want to believe it.

„ Ah..." He wiped away his tears and gave Usagi a smile which should be happy but was full of sorrow.

„ Nothing...I just..." He paused for a moment. „ I was thinking about my parents..." Usagi lifted his eyebrow, not believing his lover but he didn't ask farther even though that was exactly what Misaki wanted, but he didn't know that.

„ Where have you been?", Misaki asked the older man. Usagi thought for short time. Misaki could see how he thought of a lie and it hurt him deep inside.

„ Ah just doing some things at Marukawa." He said it without looking Misaki in the eyes and so he didn't see how his lover looked like his heart was slowly torn into pieces.

„ Ah." That was all Misaki answered. „ Usagi why are you taking care off me?", he asked innocently. But he regretted it right away because he new somehow that Usagi would say something that'd hurt him even more.

„ Hmmm. Because Takahiro entrusted me with you." Misaki didn't want to listen. He didn't want to hear Usagi talking like he didn't care about him anymore.

He wondered why everything changed so fast. Just yesterday morning he still seemed to be all lovey-dovey with Usagi, but now his lover lied to him and was out for two days in row not telling Misaki where he went.

He stood up and walked towards the kitchen.

Misaki somehow thought of his dream about being pregnant. And before he could think about stopping himself he blurted out something stupid.

„ Usagi-san, how would you react if I were pregnant?" His breath stopped as he was waiting for the answer. The silence in the room became awkward and at some point he could not bear it anymore and turned around.

Usagi looked at him totally shocked. Then he chuckled. It wasn't the reaction Misaki wanted.

_He's laughing at me..._

„ Ahaha...never mind. I'm talking crap aren't I?!" He turned around and ran upstairs into his room locking the door and standing there, slowly sinking to the ground.

He heard Usagi come closer and then a knock at the door.

„ Misaki. Please let me in...", said a begging voice.

„ You know Usagi I'm tired...I'm going to sleep." He then covered his ears not wanting to hear anything his lover said. Or should he say ex-lover?

As he lay into his bed he soon fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

**Sorry. I think this chapter isn't as good as the others. I just wanted to write what I kind off saw in my head. But I couldn't find the right words to describe it.**

**But I hope you like it nevertheless.**

**I know what I want to happen in chapter five... but I don't know if I can find the words to write that down. :D So wish me luck on finding the words.**

**And thank you ll for reading my story. I'm still hoping to get some constructive criticism from you. Thx. :D  
**


	5. A broken heart

**Yeah now let's continue this depressing story in hope that the feeling are expressed better now.**

**And one tip. If you read it while listening to the Moonlight Sonata from beethoven it's even better :D**

* * *

**Chapter V**

Much to his surprise Misaki slept quite well that night. He was just to tired from all the crying and feeling unsure. As he sat up he somehow knew that Usagi wasn't there again, but this time he didn't start crying again. It was like all of his feelings went dead.

Maybe his brain stopped his thoughts of being transferred into feeling for his own safety. He didn't know.

But as he wakled downstairs and found again an empty room he wasn't surprised.

I already was late evening and so he didn't know when Usagi went out and how long his lover had been gone.

He sat down on the sofa and starred out the window. His eyes dead and without emotions.

He didn't want to feel anything anymore. Didn't want to know anything anymore.

Just as he thought that his life was perfect... He had a perfect lover from whom he thought that he would love him endlessly.

He had a job which was fun. And he had good friends.

Of course the last two thing still were there. But what was most important to him, Usagis love, was now gone.

Never would he have dreamed of this a week ago.

He thought that finally he could be happy with someone who loved him. Someone he wouldn't loose like his parents. But all that didn't come true.

Usagi left him. Even if he didn't have any proof he was pretty sure of it.

His feelings came back. Once more ripping his heart out of his chest.

If he had known that it would become like this he wished to never have met Usagi. What reason was there anyway to fall in love if this love isn't returned anymore. Especially when your hopes where raised before.

Silent tears rolled down Misakis cheeks. He didn't notice.

His gaze was fixed on the door.

He was only torn from his thoughts as he felt his stromach grumble. He then realized that he hadn't had something decent to eat about for nearly two days.

With the little strength that was left in his body he walked into the kitchen and began cooking.

Without realizing at first he cooked for two, even though he wasn't too sure if Usagi already had eaten.

With his stromach grumbling he gulped the whole food with some few spoons. After that he felt a little better. Not as weak as before.

He put Usagis food under a plate to keep it warm.

Then he heard the faint sound of footsteps outside the door.

As he didn't want to see Usagi he hurried to his room, again locking the door.

He heard who his love opened the main door and came in.

„ Misaki?", he shouted into the large apartment. Misakis breath stopped for a moment. He was waiting for what was about to happen.

He heard how his love came upstairs softly knocking at his door and trying to come in.

Usagi sighed.

„ Misaki. Would you please open up. Please talk to me." His voice was worried but Misaki didn't know how to react to it.

„ I made you something to eat.", he said in a light voice.

„ Ah... I ate out..." Misaki smiled saddly at the words. „ So would you please open the dorr and tell me what's going on."

Misaki nearly cried at the worried voice. His love was so caring even though he didn't love him anymore.

_Yeah because Nii-san entrusted me to him._

„ Misaki, please. I don't want to talk through the door." The young boy didn't know how to respond.

Gladly he would have talked to Usagi. Would have confronted him.

But he didn't want to hear Usagi apologize.

„ It's nothing." ,he sad as cheerful as possible. „ Ähm... Usagi I'm going to sleep now. If you get hungry...the food is in the kitchen."

As he lay down no he had the feeling that he didn't do anyh´thing but sleep what let him chuckle for a very short time.

He woke up from a knock on his door.

„ Misaki. If you're awake I want to tell you that I'm going out. This will be the last time. So please lets talk tonight, okay?" Misaki was caught off guard by the sadness in the older mans voice. Buthe didn't answer. And after a short time of silence he heard the other walk away.

_Why did Usagi-san sound so sad? _It bugged him and out of a whim he decided to follow his lover.

_Maybe I just mistunderstood something. Maybe Usagi-san is just very busy..._ He would scold himself later for raising his hopes. Now he just jumped out of bed right at the same time as he heard the main door close.

Because he fell asleep in his clothes he didn't had to dress up and he follow Usagi with about 30 meters betwenn them.

* * *

After a short time he lost Usagi and it took him some time to find his lover again. But when he did he was the witness of a shocking scene.

There his love walked a young guy around Misakis age and body build next to him.

The young boy had liked his arm with Usagis and pulled him with him.

Misaki stood there as if he was frozen.

_Why isn't he shaking him off? WHY? Usagi-san please don't let this be true. Please._ , he begged silently.

Usagi would shake everyone off. Everyone exept of Misaki. Why wouldn't he now?

_Why?_, asked a voice inside him. A weak voice. A voice that if heard would show that this boys heart was broken into a million pieces right now.

Like in a movie scene Misaki stood there, watching his lover standing there with the other boy, silent tears running from his eyes like waterfalls. His head already turned off. There was nothing more for him but Usagi who stood there with another one.

He saw nothing else.

The older man freed himself from the young boy to light a cigarette while the other one crossed the street.

Usagi slowly following him not looking out for the cars.

Misaki was about to turn around as he saw something that Usagi didn't.

A blue car that came down the road in high speed. And Usagi was exactly in his route.

Witout thinking Misaki whirled around and ran towards the man he loved.

_I would always love this man. Even if he would be not exactly the same. And even if he loves someone else._

„ USAGI-SAN!", he screamed and jumped forward pushing his lover away from the car and bringing himself right in front of it.

* * *

Usagi just saw his slender roommate running towards him. The he saw the car and felt a push that saved him from being droven over.

But his eyes widened in shock as he saw Misaki fly through the air.

* * *

**Puh...that was a long one.**

**Okay now some things I'd like to say. **

**First thank you all again for reading. I hope you liked it so far.**

**Second if there are any german readers tell me if you want the story in you nativ language if at least 10 want so then I'll try to write it in german.**

**And third...a funny detail :D As I wrote the sex scene in Chapter II my English teacher was looking over my shoulder and began to read. I was totally embarrassed and covered the sheets. He then asked me if he could read the story and I was blushing bright red and shook my head... and I couldn't say a thing... :D Yeah that was quite embarrassing...so watch where you write your storys and if you do it in class... be careful that your teacher isn't also one for Literature. **


	6. At the edge of death

**Yeah. So I wrote it earlier than I thought I would.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter VI**

Usagi just saw his slender roommate running towards him. Then he saw the car and felt a push that saved him from being droven over.

But his eyes widened in shock as he saw Misaki fly through the air.

* * *

The car didn't stop and Usami Akihiko looked at it as it drove away. Then slowly his head turned to the lifeless body on the ground.

It took him a few moments to understand what happened. But when he did his heart seemed to stop.

„ MISAKI!" He ran over to the body, seeing the blood spread all over the ground.

He fell down next to the boy, looking into a face that was covered with blood and bruises. He heard how somebody called an ambulance. But he couldn't care less.

He just saw that fragile body in front of him. Slowly lifting it up even though everybody said he shouldn't touch his Misaki.

His shirt soaked up the blood slowly coloring red.

„ Misaki..." The body didn't move. He just saw a little lifting of the small chest. Trying hard to catch some air.

„ Misaki...Misaki...please...open your eyes..." Usagi continued to whisper the boys name. There was no reaction.

Misaki didn't move. Didn't smile at him like he always did. His mouth was half open, his eyes closed.

Usagis few became blurred as tears filled his eyes. Slowly desperation creeped in.

He shaked the young boy. Someone held him. Pulled him away.

He couldn't move... he saw the boy being lifted up and brought into the ambulance. He barely found the strength to stand up and sit into the ambulance.

_This can't be happening... Please let this be a bad dream... Please..._

The boy was connected with countless hoses, looking like he was from another planet. A call was made that there was an emergency and that the operation room should be prepared.

Usagi didn't hear it. His eyes were focused on his lover, watching over him. Looking out for the small breathing movements of the chest.

* * *

As they arrived at the hospital he stood up like he was in trance. Slowly following the ambulance man as they ran away with Misaki on their strechter.

He just saw Misaki being taking away.

His lavender eyes were opened wide. Not seeing anything as he sank to the ground.

Somebody must have helped him up and pushed him on a chair, because as he was coming to his senses again he wasn't on the ground anymore.

A blanket was wriggled around him and he realized that he was shaking.

First he didn't know why, but than everything came back in a flash.

He jumped up and ran to one of the nurses.

„ How is Misaki?" The nurse looked up.

„ Sorry, who?", she asked calmly.

„ Misaki..." The nurse didn't seem to understand and Usagi became impadient.

„ MISAKI. Dammit. How is Misaki?", he screamed at her. Now she flinched in fear.

„ He's asking after Takahashi Misaki. The boy who was delivered into operation and hour ago.", a calm voice said.

Usagi turned around. There was Takahiro laying one hand on Usagis shoulder.

The nurse looked into some papers.

„ He is still in operation. His condition is not yet stable. But our doctors are doing their best."

„ If he's still in there, their best isn't enough!", Usagi shouted angrily.

„ I'm sorry. He's not that unstable normaly. Excuse us." Takahiro pulled Usagi back.

„ Why are you so calm. Misaki has been in there for an hour..." Usagis eyes darted around like the ones of a hunted animal.

„ Why are you so upset? They are doing their best. And Misaki will make it. He is a strong boy."

Usagi sat down and hid his head in his hands.

„ That's all my fault. If I had looked out better he wouldn't had to save me.", he whispered.

„ Why was he even there?", he wondered.

_He shouldn't have been there._

His heart was pierced by pain as he remembered the sight of the boy flying through the air. Of him laying there on the ground and not stopping to bleed.

His eyes filled with tears again.

Takahiro looked at his best friend with wonder. Never would he have bellieved that his best friend could be so emotional. That he could cry so easily.

„ It is not your fault!", he said and wanted to comfort his friend as a voice called out to him.

„ Family of Takahashi Misaki?", asked a nurse and looked around.

„ Here!" Takahiro said and walked towards her. Then he looked around and saw that Usagi was half smiling.

With a little smile he nodded at his friend telling him that he could come along.

As they stepped into the room it was like Usagis heart was ripped out of his chest.

There was Misaki, totally pale. There were hoses and all kind of apparatus on him. He looked like he was dead and that sight nearly killed Usagi.

He was to shocked to move until he heard the faint beeping of the Cardiotocograph.

Misaki was still alive. Usagi was about to run to him as a nurse stepped in.

„ His condition is still unstable. He still might not make it."

* * *

**So this one isn't that long, but i hope you liked it anyway.**

**Yeah Usagi is shocked that Misaki is hitten by the car...but does that really mean that he's still in love with him?**

**You'll see in the next chapter... Until then I hope you will follow my story :D**


	7. Lifeless

**Sorry for making you wait for so long. So here's chapter 7 :D**

* * *

**Chapter VII**

„ He still might not make it."

Usagis small smile dissappeared instantly and Takahiro looked up, looking very worried.

He may have not shown it until now, but he was dead worried about his brothers condition.

He didn't hold anyone as dear as Misaki, not even his wife.

Misaki was his only blood-related family, his only brother. He loved this boy dearly.

And because he did he was happy when he got to know that his best friend and his little brother were getting along well. He was glad for Misaki for having someone that cared about him.

As the nurse left the room Usagi made a step forward and looked at the pale face, which scared him nearly to death.

Misaki was still alive, but he might die. It was all his fault. If he had watched out better Misaki didn't have to save him.

There was a big lump in his throat and he couldn't swallow.

He didn't want a crying face to be the last thing he saw of the boy. That wouldn't be right. Misaki should always smile.

Altough he looked cute while crying Usagi never wanted to make him do so.

Takahiro who watched his friends expressions realized that the other man was at least as worried about Misaki as he was.

It was a comfort in this situation not to be the only one concerned, not to be the only one affected.

He stood up and walked past his best friend, patting his shoulder while passing.

„ I'll get us some coffe. Could you please watch after him?" He knew Usagi would so he didn't wait for an answer.

But Usagi nodded nevertheless.

When Takahiro was out of the room he sat down on the chair next to Misakis bed, slowly stroking a hair out of the boys face.

Then he took the small hand and tried to rub it warm. But when he remembered that Misaki always shivered under his cold touch he let go immediately.

He listened to the regular beeping of the CTG.

The sound made him sleepy and he was about to nod of as the sound stopped and was replaced by a high pitched tune.

* * *

Usagi jumped up in fear. He was about to press the red button for help when a few people came in and surrounded Misaki.

He just could stand there... helpless. He just could watch them fighting for the boys life.

For him it seemed like an eternity.

_Oh please. Misaki. Come back...Please come back._

He breath out the air in relief when the beeping started again. So did the doctor.

„ This was close. I'm not sure what I can do the next time this happens. I'm sorry!"

He left Usagi who stood there in total shock.

Misaki wasn't allowed to die. Not Misaki.

_Oh Lord please. Not him. Not someone pure as him._

He nearly was choked by the tears that were stuck in his eyes. By the cries in his throat that he couldn't release.

He felt a warm hand on his back.

Takahiro had come back. But he hadn't got the coffee. But it was okay.

Usagi turned around to his best friend seeing the black haired man cry.

„ He will make it. It is Misaki we're talking about."

But Usagi could here that Takahiro had lost a bit of his confidence.

„ I'm going out to call Minami." He left and Usagi could see him stagger a bit.

He had forgotten that he wasn't the only one who felt scared. Takahiro was about to loose his precious brother.

Usagi couldn't just think of himself.

When Takahiro came back the author did the unmanliest he ever did to a friend.

He hugged Takahiro.

„ I'm sorry. I know this is hard on you too."

Takahiro who was surprised by the gestured patted Usagi on the back. There were no words needed.

* * *

The next hours were a torture for both of them.

Misakis heartbeat collapsed three more times and with everytime it took longer to get him back.

But the third was the hardest.

* * *

„ More power!", the doctor commanded. Usagi watched how the defibrillator was turned higher.

No reation.

„ More!"

Still no reaction.

„ More! I need more. Dammit!"

Usagis heart stopped at the next words.

„ There's no more. That's the highest!"

The doctor pressed the defibrillator at Misakis chest. Over and over again.

But Misakis heart didn't react.

Usagi could just watch the horrific scene, not able to breath or do anything else.

_No...No!_

„ Sir. He had no air for about three minutes. You can't do anything anymore!"

Usagi saw how everyone gave up on Misaki. Everyone.

As he turned around he saw the same expression in Takahiros eyes.

„ No you can't give up on him! How the hell can you give up on him?", he screamed and punched his friend in the face.

Tears streamed down his face. He didn't realize.

„ Try it again!"

The doctor followed the order and tried again.

„ Again!" Usagi was about to go mad.

„ Sir. We can't help him anymore... won't you..."

„ Again!", Usagi interrupted him.

He didn't want to live without Misaki.

_Never!_

The doctor tried again.

* * *

And a miracle happened.

.

.

.

Misakis heart began beating again. First it was just a slow beat but then it grew faster and stronger.

Everybody looked at the scree. And everybody was sighing in relief.

Exept of Usagi.

The man fell to the ground crying his soul out of his body.

He nearly lost Misaki.

He nearly lost the light of his life.

* * *

Takahiro smiled when he saw the silver-haired man sleeping his head on Misakis bed and his feet on the ground.

Yeah. For Usagi Misaki was family. Usagi was the only one who didn't give up on Misaki.

And he was sure that this brought Misaki back.

The doctor had reassured them that the boy was stable now. But he still had to wake up from the coma, but Takahiro was sure that he would make it.

He left to go to the bathroom, leaving Usagi sleeping next to his brother.

Usagi woke up as the small hand in his twitched.

He looked at Misaki not sure if it only was his imagination.

There was nothing. The boy didn't move.

But then his hand twitched again.

And Usagi saw how the boy moved.

How the eyes opened and showed a thin line of green.

* * *

Misakis body hurt. Everything hurt.

Just his hand felt nice.

It was cold but it felt good. It soothed him. It felt like Usagi.

He opened his eyes. Realizing that there was a hose across his face.

First he couldn't see anything, than his sight became clearer.

Usagi sat next to him, holding his hand. Tears in his eyes. Tears of happiness.

When Misaki looked around he didn't know where he was, but then he remembered.

He had saved Usagi from being droven over.

And he was hit by the car himself.

He somehow also knew that he was nearly dying, but Usagis screaming voice brought him back.

And suddendly the boy cried.

Usagi looked at him in shock.

„ Misaki. Why are you crying?", the love of his life asked.

„ I'm just glad that you're okay.", he sobbed.

* * *

**Yeah. So this was long.**

**I hope you liked it.**

**But it's not the end.**

**Usagi still has to explain himself!**

**So please continue to follow my story. I hope I got the emotions right and brought them near you. :D**


	8. Explanation

**So here is chapter 8. Sorry for the wait.**

* * *

**Chapter VIII**

„ I'm just glad that you're okay!", Misaki sniffed.

Usagi looked at the boy in utter surprise. He always had known that Misaki was a very kind sould, but this sentence was just so gentle that it almost made him cry.

„ And I'm sorry.", added Misaki with a sadness filled voice.

Now the bunny looked at him even more speechless and wondered what the boy meant.

He could see that Misaki was fighting some inner war. Then the boy seemed to know what he wanted to say.

„ I know...that it's already too late to tell you and that I don't have the...right to do so anymore...but..."

Misaki swallowed hard and he felt how his heart began to throb painfully.

„ I love you, Usami Akihiko. Even if you don't!"

Misaki gave the other man a weak smile and then looked at the ceiling above his head.

He let the small teardrops run down his cheeks. He didn't care... he just sat there and waited for the rejection to come.

Usagis heart beat faster when he heard the confession. Misaki had told him he loved him. That was all he needed.

But then he realized completely what his lover had said.

_Too late? Why too late?_, he wondered.

He looked at the boy and tried to figure out what he had meant.

„ Misaki? What do you mean with ' too late'?", he asked almost timidly.

Misaki turned his head to hte love of his life, his eyes full of disbelief. Then he was filled with anger and sadness.

„ You ask why? WHY?"

He began to speak louder as more tears fell down from his eyes.

„ You aks me why, when you already have someone else? Is it that fun to lie to me? To see how I break apart?", he screamed.

He began to weep bitterly and a miserable cry formed in his lungs. A cry he nearly couldn't hold back.

„ I thought you would at least tell me if you have someone new...but you...you..."

He couldn't speak any further. His body began to tremble helplessly and he wasn't able to stop it from doing so.

„ What are you talking about?"

Although it made Usagis heart break to see the boy crying like this he also felt hurt as he heard that Misaki didn't trust in his feelings.

„ You're the only one I love!"

Misaki fliched at the lie and his tears fell even harder.

„ Liar!", he said weakly not able to speak louder.

Everything hurt. Not just his body but also his soul.

He heard Usagi sigh and it broke his heart even more, if that was even possible. It was a clear sign that the older man was annoyed.

_Yeah. He propably has enough of lying now. His going to tell me now... I so hoped that he would love me endlessly. I thought that we would last... I guess that was wishfull thinking on my part._

„ You know... I actually wanted to tell after a long, comfy, romantic evening but I think now's the right time to do it... Even if it's in a hospital. And you're covered with bandages all over."

Misaki couldn't believe it. He never knew that Usagi was this kind of person.

_So he wanted to break up with me after a romantic evening? What the hell?_

He looked at the older guy to see if he heard right.

Usagi took something out of his coat. It was a small dark blue box.

Misaki couldn't follow the happenings anymore when he saw Usagi blush slightly and heard how the older guy cleared his throat.

* * *

„ Takahashi Misaki.

I've loved you for more than three years now. I've leaned from you how important love can be. That it's not painful but the most beautiful thing in the world. And i found this wondrous thing in you.

You are caring. Always thinking of others before yourself.

You may sometimes say nasty things, but I love you all the more because of it. Because if I need you you're always right beside me.

To me you are the most wonderful thing that could have happened to my life.

For me you are the best thing ever...so..." Usagi took a deep breath.

„Will you marry me?", he asked almost shyly as he opened the box and revealed a small golden ring with a spiral of clear green in between.

Misaki couldn't breath. He felt his heart beat unbelievable fast. His lips were shaking. And his whole body got all warm and fuzzy.

He was about to smile at the other guy brigthly and say ' yes, of course' as he remembered what had happened a few days ago.

Usagi got uneasy as he waited for Misakis reply. He began to move around.

_Why isn't he saying anything?_

„ But Usagi-san...you don't love me...", Misaki whispered and tears again fell from his eyes.

Usagi got angry.

„What the hell gives you the idea that I don't love you?

I just proposed to you!

If you don't want to marry me then just say so and don't accuse me of anything I don't do!

Why do you have to be so...damn...!", he shouted at the boy.

He saw how the emerald eyes widened in shock and then starred back at him with such pain that it hurt him. The boy began to tremble again.

As Usagi realized that that was the wrong reaction and that he had hurt Misaki his anger cooled off at once.

He din't know what to do or say right now.

„ That's not what..."

_Not what I meant? No. I meant it!_

He saw how Misaki slowly sat up and looked him with sorrow and anger in his eyes.

„ When you love me... Why did you stop touching me?" his voice was loud and pierced with all his feelings. All the sadness he felt the past days. He just couldn't hold it back anymore.

„ Why did you leave every day? Why did you lie about yuo whereabouts?", he said histerical while he constantly wiped the tears out of his eyes.

And suddenly something became clear to Usagi.

He was the one that had made Misaki cry the past few day.

The question about the pregnancy was asked out of desperation. Desperation for affection.

It was because of him keeping quiet that Misaki now felt uneasy and has to cry all the time.

Realizing this his heart squeezed painfully.

It nearly broke him to think about how Misaki must have felt. He only could imagine how hurt the boy must have been.

Misaki saw how Usagi began to cry. He was shocked.

Never once since the day of the announment of Takahiros wedding had he seen Usagi cry.

Usagi sat on the bed and pulled Misaki in a embrace. The boy was too skocked by the tears to react to it.

„ I'm sorry. I dind't know I hurt you with all that.", Usagi said while stroking the brown hair.

„ I never wanted to hurt you. I just... I just was planning a romantic evening to propose to you. I'm sorry that I dind't realize that I hurt you with staying away." his voice was gently, his body trembled at the pain he felt for causing Misaki to cry.

The boy still couldn't believe in Usagi. There were so many things he wanted to know.

„ What about that call? You smiled so bright when you heard what was said.", he asked weakly.

„?. What call?" Usagi tried to remember what call Misaki might mean.

„ Ahh. That one. I was given the okay for the fireworks I was planning. I was just so exited that everything went after my plan."

_Fireworks?_, Misaki thought in disbelieve. _That would be like him._

But the boy still wasn't convinced.

„ And why did you come back so late? And lied to me?"

„ I wanted to take a vacation with you after my proposal. But this time I dind't want it to be disturbed. So I finished my work beforhead. But I knew that you would get curious if you had noticed. And I didn't want that...so I went out to finish it."

Usagi laughed softly. He felt how the tension became easier.

_That all sounds logical and nice but what is with that boy clinging to him?_

Usagi brought a little distance between Misaki and himself taking a closer look at the boy.

„ What else do you want to ask?", he asked when he saw that the was still something that bothered his love.

„ What about that boy you were with yesterday... he clinged to you and you didn't shake him of..." Misaki felt his insecurities rise again.

„ You followed me?", asked a surprised but slightly happy Usagi. Misaki nodded shyly.

„ He's a quite famous model. Looks a lot like you and has a similiar taste in things. Aikawa gave him to me. He's her cousin."

_He told Aikawa-san?_

„ Why did you need him?"

„ Because I wanted to give you a ring that suited you taste. At least at a time like this you should get what you want!"

„ Why didn't you shake him off?" Misaki felt how he slowly was convinced by his lover.

„ Because he wouldn't help me anymore if I did. At first it was annoying and he needed so long to find the perfect ring. But I guess I got used to it. It was like you were there beside me..."

Usagi saw how Misakis questions were all answered and he felt happy by it.

He took the boys hand and kissed it softly.

„ You know... I thought I would loose you..." His voice became shaky.

He lifted his hand and wiped away the last teardrops of Misakis face.

„ I don't think I would have survived that."

He drew the boy in a embrace once more.

„ Thank you for saving me. And thank you for coming back to me.", he whispered into the boys ear.

A warm hand covered his back and he smiled. Then he leaned back again.

„ So I'll ask one more time. Will you marry me?" He showed Misaki the ring again.

Misaki hesitated.

_I love him and want to believe him. I really do. But can I trust his words?_

As he looked into Usagis eyes all his insecurities were wiped away like his tears.

All he could see in the amnetistic eyes was love. Love for him. And it made him unbeliebable happy.

He strechted out his hand and held it in front of the author.

„ Although I'm still not very fond of your pervertness..." He saw Usagi smile.

„ Although I'm not very fond of it... I love you and always will.

And i will gladly marry you, Akihiko!"

Misaki blushed bright red as he ended his confession.

Usagi still couldn't belive it. But as it sunk in his face showed the brightest smile Misaki ever had seen.

The boy felt the cold metal of the ring around his finger and he liftd his hand to look at it.

It was really beautiful.

„ Perfect. It goes perfect with your eyes. I was right to choose emerald with gold."

_Emerald? Gold?_

„ Usagi-san...how often do i have to tell you that you shouldn't waste mon-"

His tirade was interrupted by usagis soft lips thah gently pressed on his.

He felt his boyfriends hand in his hair, drewing him closer.

Misaki closed his eyes. He enjoyed to feel Usagi. It felt so good to be kissed by that man. Even though it was just a light kiss.

„ WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"

Misaki opened his eyes and looked into his brother angry eyes.

* * *

**And that's NOT the end. There's still more to come.**

**Thank you all for reading.**

**I hope you liked this chapter.**

**And I think the last two lines explain the question I was asked.**

**No. Takahiro doesn't know of their relationship. He think they're veeeeery close friends. you all know that he is kind of stupid in such matters.**

**Thanks for reading. :D**


	9. All my fault

**Yeah...sorry that took me a while :D Had a lot of stuff to do... :D But now here's chapter 9 :D Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter IX**

„ WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"

Misaki opened his eyes and looked into his brother angry eyes.

_Oh no_, was everything he could think.

He just could watch how is big brother stormed over and pulled his boyfriend away from him.

„ Nii-san!" He was too late.

Takahiro beat Usagi right in the face with his fist. The author stumbled back and fell against the wall.

„ WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY LITTLE BROTHER?!" He beat Usagi again and Misaki could just sit there and watch.

„ Nii-san. Don't!"

Usagi doodged the next beat and held Takahiros wrist.

„ How can you force my brother to do something like that?"

Takahiro glared at Usagi. His eyes full of despise.

Usagi didn't answer.

Misaki saw how his lovers confidence was wavering. He knew exactly what Usagi thought and it pained him to know that he made the man so unsure.

„ No...Nii-san..." He looked up and blushed. „ Usagi-san isn't forcing me..." He blushed even redder.

„ Not at all.", he added whispering but still loud enough for his brother to hear.

Then he saw how Usagi smiled at him with gently lavender eyes. But Takahiro became even angrier.

„ Shut up. Like hell your doing this out of free will."

Takahiro turned to Usagi again and kicked his friend in the stromach.

Misaki was now really getting scared. He never saw his brother this angry.

„ Nii-san, please stop."

_Don't hurt him..._

He started crying as he noticed that Usagi wasn't defending himself. Just taking Takahiros beats.

_I can't fight against him... It would only hurt Misaki... Ugh..._, he thought while recieving more punchs.

„ NII-SAN! STOP!", the boy screamed.

Takahiro held in. Glaring at Misaki. But then he suddenly turned calm.

_Too calm_, Misaki thought.

Takahiro walked over.

„ You two are never going to meet again! Never!", he said.

Misaki felt how tears felt his eyes.

„ What?", he chocked out faintly.

„ You and this pervert of man are never going to meet again!"

„ But Nii-san..." Misaki couldnt move.

_No I don't want to leave Usagi-san. No not right now. We just made up._

Usagi could see how torn Misaki was inside.

The boy may love him, but Takahiro was his only family. And he knew that Misaki would never decide for him if he had to choose between him and his family.

His heart broke and he just could look at the boy with eyes full of pain.

_His not going to choose me. He may love me...but Takahiro is what's most important for him. I have to let him go if I want him to be happy._

„ Misaki...", he began.

„ NO!" Usagi looked at the boy with great shock. So did Takahiro.

„ I will not seperate from Usagi-san." Misaki starred at his hands. His eyes a little sad.

„ I love him...and we're..." He paused. „ We're engaged."

Takahiro looked at his little brother with unbelief in his grey eyes.

„ And I will go with Usagi-san. I hope you'll exept this..."

The boy looked at his brother, hoping the older would exept his relationship.

Bu the black haired man just couldn't.

„ Misaki, you're are going to live with me after you leave this hospital!"

„ NO!" Misaki began to tremble.

„ Stop being so selfish. That's exactly why our parents di-"

„ TAKAHIRO!"

Usagi couldn't believe what his best friend was about to say.

Misakis eyes widend in shock and hurt. Tears streamed down his face, but he just looked at his brother.

Takahiro who realized what he had done came a step closer.

„ No... Misaki..."

_That's not what I wanted to say... No...this is bad..._

„ It's my fault... it's all my fault...all my fault...", Misaki whispered not stopping. He spoke it like a mantra.

„ No...Misaki... that's not what I..."

Usagi glared at Takahiro. Never had he felt this angry over his friend.

_How could he say that? He knows that this is Misakis greatest fear. To be the one that caused their parents death._

„ All my fault...I'm sorry...Mum...Dad..."

As much as he tried, Takajiro couldn't find the words to calm his brother. To tell him that he didn't mean it.

Usagis heart pained as he saw his lover cry so desperatly.

„ I won't be selfish again...I'll be a good boy...so please...Come back...I'm sorry...", the boy continued to mumble.

Usagi couldn't bear it anymore. He walked over and kneeled next to his boyfriend.

He put his large hands around the boys face and lifted it up, so he could look in those emerald eyes.

But Misakis eyes were empty, not seeing anything.

„ Misaki...Misaki...", Usagi gently called his name. The green eyes not reacting. Nothing of the boy was.

„ Misaki love... It's not your fault. Nothing is your fault." He whiped away those tears.

„ No...no...It's my fault. It's my fault that they are dead. Nii-san knows. Everyone knows. It's all my fault..."

Akihiko glared at the older brother piercing him with his eyes.

„ No Misaki. That's not true...Look at me...Oy...look into my eyes!"

The younger one face upwards looking into his lovers eyes, his full of tears.

„ Usagi-san...they died because of me... Everybodys gonna hate me...", he whimpered.

_It's my fault... Usagi's gonna hate me... I killed my parents... he won't love me anymore... He's going to hate me... And Nii-san hates me too... I'm alone..._

Misakis heart broke more with every thought of his. He never wanted to be hated. He didn't want to trouble anyone.

Usagi forced a kiss on the thin, trembling lips. Not a gentle but a passionate one.

Takahiros eyes widend. So did Misakis.

„ Usagi-san..."

The older man gave him a soft slap on the cheek and Misaki looked at him in surprise.

„ Now listen here... Nobody hates you... I love you... And so does Takahiro, even if he isn't showing it right now, and so did your parents." He held Misakis hand and stroke it.

„ It is not your fault. It never was... Don't think such things ever again. And don't you ever think that I could stop loving you. Do you understand?"

Misaki didn't answer. He just looked at the man with red cheeks.

_He's not hating me? He still loves me?_

„ Do you understand Misaki?" The boy nodded and fell around Usagis neck.

The silver haired guy pushed him back and kissed his forehead, then he put a gently kiss on his lovers lips.

Takahiro was torn.

He was happy for his brother to have a person that seemed to love him endlessly, but he didn't approve of the fact that this person was his best friend and a man to boot.

Misaki watched his brother over Usagis shoulder.

„ Nii-san...please... Don't hate me for it... please... I want to stay with Usagi-san..."

Takahiro sighed. He knew that his answer ment nearly everything to Misaki, but he couldn't decide just yet.

„ Let me think about it.", he said and left the room. Misaki watched him walk away with fear in his heart.

_What if he doesn't approve. I still would want to live with Usagi-san but..._

„ Misaki...let wait with our marriage."

Misaki looked up to his lover, insecurity shading the ermerald of his eyes.

_Is he having second thoughts?He's having second thoughts isn't he? No that he saw how weak I am..._

„ Don't look so unsure. I'm not having second thougths. I love you... That won't ever change. Get that in you beautiful head already."

Usagi kissed him again. Ressurring Misaki with his warm lips and his hot tongue inside the others mouth.

„ But I know how much you want Takahiro to approve. So we'll wait till he does, okay?" Usagi softly patted Misakis hair and gave him a small smile.

Misaki nodded and leaned over to his lover.

He was very tired now. His whole body hurt and he just wanted to sleep.

Usagi who seemed to have read his mind laid him on the bed softly kissing his eyes and with it the last remining tears.

„ Sleep, my love. I'll be here when you wake up..." , he whispered.

_He called me his love... He never did that..._

Misaki smiled slightly.

His body fell into a deep sleep but his mind was still thinking.

_I like it... when he calls me like that._

_Everything will be alright, right? Nii-san will approve, won't he?_

* * *

**I hope you like this one as well :D**

**Great thanks to my best friend Alica alias Yuuya Murishita ^^ Thank you for always reading my stories and giving me tips... Al though I know that you're wondering why I still let you pre-read them when you guys seem to like them :D I just love you 3**

**Please review :D Because to see reviews is just great ^^**

**If you want to read more of my works... I soon will upload either something of Hiroki&Nowaki or Ritsu&Takano... Maybe you could tell me which you would like to read sooner :D**


	10. Confession

**So everybody. Here's chapter 10. A little fluffy chapter.**

**I hope you like it. :D**

* * *

**Chapter X**

_Everything will be alright, right? Nii-san will approve, won't he?,_ Misaki thought while drifting into sleep.

But Takahiro didn't stop by for the next week, making Misaki uneasier and uneasier with every day.

Usagi had been given the permission to stay over night and he was at the hospital 24/7.

Aikawa didn't protest as she knew how worried Usami-sensei was.

„ Ne...Usagi-san...", Misaki asked, his voice trembling slightly. His lover looked up from the apple he had been pealing.

„ What is it, Misaki?"

_He doesn't call me „love" anymore. I guess that... just slipped out of him..._, Misaki thought a little depressed.

„ What will you do...if... I mean...if Nii-san won't agree?" Misaki didn't looked at his lover. He was too scared of the expression Usagi might show.

Usagi watched the boy closely. Then he sighed.

„ That's what I should ask..."

Misakis eyes shot up. His emerald ones met Usagis lavender ones.

„ Misaki... what would you do if Takahiro doesn't agree?"

_What I would do?... I never thought about that... but I'm sure I'll..._

The boy watched his lover coming over and sitting on the edge of his bed.

„ I'll stay with you...", he said while blushing wildly and looking on his hands again.

He heard how Usagi sighed in relief.

„ That's good...", the author said. His voice was shaking.

„ Usagi-san?"

_Why does he sound so relieved?_

Misaki couldn't believe it when he saw his all so composed lover blush slightly.

„ You know...Misaki. You accepted my proposal... but that was before Takahiro found out about us.

So I was getting nervous. I feared that you may not want to marry me anymore if your brother doesn't agree..."

_Usagi-san is getting nervous too? He's unsure too?_

Misaki took his lovers pale hand and pressed his lips on it.

„ No...you know... I accepted your proposal...because...because I love you..." Misaki looked into his boyfriends eyes, just a little blush was on his cheeks this time.

Usagi could feel that the boys confession was serious. His breath stopped as his heart beat went faster.

For the first time Misaki had used the word „aishiteru" instead of „suki". And Usagi was enormously happy.

„ Misa-"

„ No...please let me finish..." The boy kissed his lovers hands again. Usagi nodded. He was too happy for words.

„ You know Us... Akihiko-san..." Misaki paused for a moment as he said that name as he wasn't used to it.

„ When you went out that day and didn't come back and later on lied to me...it broke my heart. I thought that you finally had enough of me... I never was too sure of your feelings..."

„ Misaki...that's..."

„ No... Usagi... no I mean... Akihiko-san. Really. Please let me finish..."

Misakis determination to talk farther wavered. And Usagi saw it. But he wanted the boy to finish.

„ Sorry..." ,he whispered.

„ I...I wasn't too sure of you feelings...because."

Usagi could see how the boy fought with himself. He softly stroke over Misakis hands with his thumb.

_Usagi-san...he's trying to calm me._

Misaki gave his lover a shy smile.

„ Because...all we ever had was sex...and we never really talked. So I wasn't too sure if you really loved me... Or just saw me as...as a fuck buddy... as a replacement for Nii-san. Even when you told me that it wan't like that. It still made me so unsure. I wanted to talk to you, wanted to know if your feelings where sincere."

Misaki now gave Usagi a dazzling smile. But the older guy just looked at him in shock.

„ But when you proposed to me... I was unbelievably happy...because right that moment you showed me that you truly love me...and that's allI ever wanted to know."

The brunette leaned forward, wincing because of the pain in his ribs.

„ Shortly before the car nearly hit you I thought about what would have happened if we had met under other circumstands. I wondered if I still would have fallen for you...and you for me."

Misaki softly touched Usagis cheek.

„ But when I saw that car driving right at you and ran forward to save me...I suddenly had my answer."

The boy made a small pause to catch his breath.

„ I would have fallen in love with you each time again. No matter where I would have met you...no matter when I would have met you... Because you, Usami Akihiko, are my destined person. At least that's what I think."

His small hand drew Usagi closer and kissed the tears from the older mans eyes that had began to fall while he spoke.

„ You told me that I never should think that you don't love me. And I now say the same to you."

„ Even if Nii-san won't agree. I still would want to marry you. I always would. I love you with all my might. I always will! So don't you ever believe that I won't..."

Misaki pulled his lover in a passionate kiss. When he finally let him go the older guy smiled at him brightly, tears in the corner of his eyes.

„ That's the greatest confession... I ever heard..."

Usagi placed a small kiss on Misakis lips.

„ Thank you for loving me, Misaki... I too love you with all my might... I always shall do. So never ever risk your life again. I could not bear to loose you."

The silver haired man leaned forward and embraced the fragile body, trying not to hurt the boy.

_It feels so good to be embraced by Usagi-san... by my lover..._

Misakis thoughts stopped for a moment. Then he smiled into Usagis shoulder.

_No...not lover... He's my fiancè now..._

„ Now at least I know why you two fell for each other..."

Misaki sad up straight. His eyes on the door. So were Usagis.

There was an akward silence between those three men. Usagi was the first to spreak again.

„ Takahiro...", he said.

* * *

**So that was chapter 10. I really hope you like it.**

**I wanted Misaki to once spreak out all his soul...so I hope I did well with that.**

**Please review :D Love you guys. Thanks for reading my story even if the last chapters weren't the best. :D**


	11. Approval

**So here's chapter 11. Enjoy. :D**

* * *

**Chapter XI**

„ Now at least I know why you two fell for each other..."

Misaki sad up straight. His eyes on the door. So were Usagis.

There was an akward silence between those three men. Usagi was the first to spreak again.

„ Takahiro...", he said.

„ Nii-san...", Misaki barly brought out, his voice horse.

Then there was again this akward silende as non of them dared to speak. As non of them knew what to say.

Misaki clenched his hands around the bedsheets. He began to tremble and he was near tears as his brother didn't say anything.

No words of disapprovement but neither the opposite.

Usagi saw his love slowly loosing the control over his feelings. He could se how Misaki got scared with every minute more, but Takahiro didn't say anything.

The author rubbed over the boys arm and grabbed his hand and interlocked their fingers. Then he lifted the small hand and kissed its back, while gently smiling at his lover.

Misaki appreciated his fiancè try to calm him.

He smiled back and then anxious looked at Takahiro who had been watching that small scene.

„ Misaki...", the older brother said, suddnely sounding very tired.

That was when the boy realized the bruise on his brothers cheek.

„ Nii-san...what happened to your face?"

Emerald and lavender eyes were focused at the black haired guy. He sighed.

„ Minami slapped me when she found out what was going on... It seems like she knew about the two of you since a long time..." he sighed again, then he slowly walked over to the bed.

„ She told me to have a proper conversation with the two of you as Misaki is now an adult himself and can decide for himself."

He took a chair from behind and sat down next to the couple.

„ So...how long have the two of you been together?"

Misaki looked at Usagi and his eyes were covered with love and this one special look when remembering something beautiful.

Takahiro was token aback by that look. It was so very adult like and one of one being in love.

„ That was...right from the start of university... So..." Misaki stopped and they all could see that he was calculating the time.

„ Since five years.", Usagi jumped in while looking at Takahiro with a very serious expression as he knew how important this talk was.

„ Five ….years?", Takahiro choked out, not beliving what he just heard.

Misaki flinched.

_He's not approving... No...please...he has to..._

The boy felt his lovers expetionally warm hand on his, stoking him gently.

„ You've been dating so long? Without telling me?" Takahiros voice grew louder with every word making Misaki look at him in fear.

„ Takahiro watch your voice...we're still in a hospital."

The older brother glared at Takahiro but stopped shouting.

„ I'm sorry Nii-san... I wanted to tell you...but I was scared of your reaction...and Usagi-san." The last part was just mumbled very quitly, but both other mans heard it and looked at the younger in surprise.

„ My?"

„ Usagis?" They asked in sinc.

„ Why did you fear Usagis reaction?", asked Takahiro seeing that Misaki felt uncomfortable with the question.

But he also could see that his best friend was as surprised as him.

Misaki took a deep breath and looked into Akihikos eyes.

„ May I tell him?" His voice was shaky.

It took Usagi a short time to follow his thoughts. As he got what Misaki was talking about he hestitated for a moment.

But he could see that this was important for his boyfriend so he nodded lightly.

„ You know... Usagi-san...he was in..." Misaki swallowed hard.

„ It's just that I wanted you to know...", he started again. „ that... Usagi-san was...in love...with you..."

Misaki looked down on his hands and held Usagis a little tighter.

Takahiro didn't react. He just looked at Usagi who suddenly seemed to be very embarrassed.

„ What-"

„ And I was afraid that Usagis feelings weren't true and that I was just your replacement...so I was to scared to tell you. I thought that Usagi might not wat me to tell you because his feelings weren't sincere." Misaki began to talk faster and faster.

„ But now that I know that he means it...I wanted to tell you everything... And I still hope that you will approve of our relationship."

_Oh...please...please let him..._

Usagi was stunned for a moment, but then he leaned over with a smile and kissed Misaki on the forehead.

„ We both hope so.", he said while smiling into those emerald eyes.

„ You were in love with me? Is that why you hugged me a week ago?", Takahiro asked and then covered his mouth as he realized that that could have hurt Misaki.

He saw his brothers confidence waver for a moment.

_He hugged Nii-san... is he still in love... No... Usagi loves me. And I will respect his feelings as I know they're sincere._

The boy smiled at his brother confidently.

„ Misaki...please don't misunderstand. That was because Takahiro was so sad when you nearly died." Usagis eyes pleaded his young lover to not leave him because of that...to believe him.

Misaki gently touched his ckeek and smiled at him.

„ Yeah. I know...I understand..."

The author gifted Misaki with a bright smile that made the boys heart stop for a moment.

„ Erhm..." Takahiro cleared his throat as the couple seemed to have forgotten that he still was there.

„ You know... I'm still not very fond of the fact that you are two guys dating... but it's not like I'm homophobic either.

It's just...that Misaki...you're my brother and Usagi is my best friend... So it's hard to understand.

But..."

He took a deep breath, feeling their eyes on him.

„ But...I can see how much you love each other...so I wish you all the best... And congratulations on your engagement...I guess..."

Misaki looked at his blushing brother in surprise, then small tears fell from his eyes.

„ Thank you Nii-san... thank you so much...", he cried and then suddenly fell against his lovers chest not moving.

„ Oy...MISAKI!" Takahiro jumped up from his chair and worringly looked at his little brother.

Usagi held his lover close, feeling the boys regular breath on his skin and sighed relieved.

„ It's okay... He's just sleeping. He hasn't been doing that enough because you didn't come."

The author gently ran his fingers through the boys hair and then laid him down gently.

„ I'm sorry...", Takahiro mumbled feeling wuite guilty now.

* * *

**I hoped you liked this one :D There's still more to come. Like the wedding :D**

**So thank you all for reading. I'm hoping for reviews. ^^**


	12. Home

**So chapter ****12 is out... I could write it because I stayed home today. :D**

**And I'm sorry for all the mistakes I made up until now :)**

* * *

**Chapter XII**

It took four more month for Misaki to return home.

Of course his outer body hadn't been that injured but his internal wounds had bee quite serious.

He had to stay in the hospital bed even after his arm had mostly healed and also his leg was nearly healed by now.

But he took a while to recover from the operation on his organs as some of them had been nearly ripped up and one of his rips had pierced his lungs.

But now after a third of a year he was finally allowed to return home with his fiancè.

„ Usagi-san...would you please let me down? I can walk by myself...", Misaki protested as Akihiko carried him out of the hospital and towards the car.

„ No... I don't know what I'll do if you were to be injured again and had to stay even longer in this hospital..."

Misaki chuckled softly.

„ Why are you so against me staying in the hospital? Aikawa-san gave you a vacation for four month now...just because ofthe hospital... And you saw me all the time, didn't you?!"

Usagi grumbled something that Misaki wasn't able to hear.

„ What did you say?", the boy asked curiously and looked at his lover. He had stopped struggling as he knew that Usagi wouldn't let him down anyway."

„ I said that we didn't have time for each other at all in this for month. With Takahiro around I couldn't do anything at all and that brat Shinobu who you call your friend didn't help either."

Misaki chuckled again. Louder this time. Then he gently kissed Akihiko on the cheek.

„ What are you sexually frustrated?", he asked, his eyes sparkling with amusement.

Usagi looked at his boyfriend with a soft smile.

_He has changed in those few month... He's much more open about our relationship now..._, the older man thought conently.

„ What if I said that I am?", he asked while placing the boy on the front seat and walking around the car, slipping in and starting the motor.

He saw how Misaki blushed slightly and smiled again.

„ I guess... We can't have...that...", Misaki mumbled into his shirt, his voice shaking with embarrassment.

Usami Akihiko just could look at his lover in great shock as his body became unbearable hot.

His patience was crumbling and he began to drive as fast as he was allowed to.

When they arrived in the garage he nearly jumped out of the car and grabbed Misaki, carrying him bridal-style into the lift.

„ Would you please stop making me all hot and bothered when I can't take you?", he groaned.

Misaki shivered at the sound of his lovers deep voice. He blushed and felt how he too became exited.

„ Sorry...", he mumbled embarrassed.

Usagi hated how long the lift took. But he didn't dare to do anything inside as he knew that it would only hurt Misakis feelings once more if he couldn't control himself.

He didn't want to make the boy feel like he only wanted sex again.

He impatiently waited for the lift to arrive, then he wakled out of it with big steps.

Misakis breath stopped for a moment when he was carried into the apartment.

That wasn't what he'd have aspected.

There were candles everywhere. They smelled like oranges.

On the table was a big meal, also with candles around it.

They made the whole apartment look comfortable and magical.

„ Usagi-san...", he said happily surprised.

The older man put him down and drew him in a gentle embrace.

„ Welcome home, Misaki. Do you like it?"

Misaki began to feel all warm inside, his heart fluttered.

„ Like it? I love it!", he whispered and hugged Usagi back.

The older man lifted his chin and kissed him softly on the lips.

„ So...do you want to eat...or do you want to go upstairs?", he asked.

_He's really giving me a choice when he said that he is already all hot and bothered?_

Misaki couldn't help but to smile at his loves gentleness.

„ If you don't mind...I'd like to eat first...because...I have the feeling that you won't let me go later...", he said and blushed bright red.

Usagi chuckled and kissed him again.

„ I think you know me too well...", he said slightly amused.

The brunette grinned and kissed the older man on the lips.

„ It would be unfair for me if I didn't right?"

He then stepped out of the warm embrace and walked over to the table, starring at the food slightly suspicious.

„ Did you cook that?", he asked carefully, not wanting to hurt Akihiko with his words.

The silver haired guy softly laughed at the anxious expression.

„ No... I wouldn't want to get you into hospital again because of a food poisening..."

He smiled at Misaki and saw how the young boy relaxed.

_He's so cute sometimes... No lately it's more like always._

„ Usagi-san?"

„ Yeah...I'm coming...", he said and walked over.

It didn't take them too long to finish their food as they both couldn't hold back their desire anymore.

Misaki too had missed Usagis cold touch on his whole body for the past month. He just wanted to be in his lovers arms now.

He wanted to feel Usagis cold hands on his skin. And he wanted to feel the hot sensation of being penetrated by the older guy.

_What, am I a pervert now?_, he thought slightly amused by himself.

His thoughts had distracted him enough to not notice that they already were in the bedroom and he was lying on the cold sheets.

„ Misaki...I've missed you..." He felt Usagis lips on his mouth and gave in to the soft touch.

As soon as he felt the others tongue on his lips he shivered and opened up, so the wet rogan could touch his.

„ mhhm...Usagi-san...", he moaned between the kisses.

„ I missed you too..."

He began to shiver again as Usagi undressed him and the cold hands touched his chest.

_It's been too long... I'm not used to it anymore... mhm_

He felt something hard against his lower body and moaned again as Usagi rubbed their hips together, making Misakis cock slowly rise.

Usagi kissed the younger boy. His erection throbbed. He knew he wouldn't last too long if he didn't do something soon.

„ Usagi...mhm...ahh...more...", the boy under him mumbled as he gave in to the pleasure the older man brought him.

Misaki felt how Usagi softly went lower and lower while getting rid of his pants.

But suddnely he remembered something and his hands flew over his stromach, trying to hide the big scar from the operation.

Usagi hadn't see it until now and if possible Misaki never wanted him to see.

_He'll find me disgusting for sure... Although I know he loves me... but now that my body isn't scarless anymore he will find me ugly..._

Usagi felt how the boy tensed up beneath him and looked up worridly.

„ Misaki...what's wrong...", he asked while he tried to remove the small hands from the pale belly.

„ Ah...it's nothing... just..." He saw Misaki blush in the dim light of the candles in the room.

„ Do you mind doing...I mean...doing it from...behind...today?", Misaki said. He knew his voice was trembling.

_I want him to look at me...but... he'll run away from me when he sees..._

„ Why?", Usagi asked dryly, trying to figure out what the boy meant.

„ Do you not want to see my face while we're having sex?"

He saw Misaki looking up at him in shook and shaking his head.

„ No...that's not it... I don't want you to see me...", the brunette whispered. Tears filled his eyes.

Just then Usagi noticed that the small hands covered something.

„ Misaki...remove your hands...", Akihiko said as gentle as possible.

Misaki shoke his head.

„ Misaki...please...show me what you're hiding..."

The older man placed gently kisses on the boys hands and around them until the young man removed his hands from his stromach.

Misakis hands trembled as he withdrew them and watched Usagis expression.

His heart throbbed painfully as he saw the older man look at him in shock.

The tears began falling from his eyes.

_See? I said so...I knew this was going to happen_, he thought while the other guy sat up.

„ I'm sorry.", the author whispered as he looked at the scar.

„ Why are you apologizing?", Misaki asked, his voice cracking at the end.

„ Because you changed your mind? You don't want me anymore, now that I have this ugly scar..."

Usagi looked up in surprise and saddend as he relized how his reaction hurt his fiancè.

„ No...of course not..." He leaned over and placed sweet kisses on the stromach...

„ That scar isn't ugly at all. It's them ost beautiful scar I've ever seen. Because this scar is prove of your love to me... You got this scar because you saved me... I was just shocked because you seemed to be so bothered by it...and I caused it... I felt guilty..."

Usagi pulled Misaki in a tight embrace and stroke the boys back.

„ And I told you before right? I love you...and nothings going to change that."

„ Sorry...", Misaki whispered.

They stayed silent for a moment then Usagi pushed Misaki away a little so he could look at him propably.

„ That reminds me of something... Before the accident you asked me how I'd react if you were pregnant, right? Why?", he asked curiously.

Misaki blushed as the dream he had still was very embarrassing.

„ Ah... that was...because... a short time before that...I had a dream..." He cleared his throat and laughed nervously.

„ I dreamed that...I was pregnant with...with... your kids..." The last sentence was mumbled quitly.

Misaki began to stare holes into his hands.

He only looked up as Usagi pushed him away farther and brought some distance between them.

„ Usagi-san?", he asked, scared suddenly. He would have thought that usagi would be happy of such dreams.

„ Misaki...maybe we shouldn't marry after all..."

Misaki didn't want to believe what he just heard.

„ What?", he said, his throat unbearable tight.

* * *

**Ah...please don't be angry with me... I know it's a little much drama at once... but that scar idea was spontanous. But what Usagi said was actually planned.**

**I hope you liked it nevertheless. So next chapter will be out soon. And I hope I'm coming to an end soon...because...I don't know the latin number for 20 :D  
**


	13. One last struggle for love

**Okay... I think this chapter contains a lot of OCC, so do not wonder...**

* * *

**Chapter XIII**

„ Misaki...maybe we shouldn't marry after all..."

Misaki didn't want to believe what he just heard.

„ What?", he said, his throat unbearable tight.

„ I said that we shouldn't marry... in fact...I think it's the best to break up...", Usagi said calmly.

Misakis hands trembled. He still didn't want to believe what he just heard.

_Didn't he say...that he'll always love me?_

_Didn't he say that I should have faith in his feelings?... Didn't he mean anything by it?_

„ You want to...break up?", he said with a hoarse voice.

„ That's what I have been saying..."

_Why isn't he looking up? He can't be serious, right? Not...not after all this..._

„ But you proposed...to me?!" It didn't sound like a statement. It was a question.

„ Yeah...and I realize that it was a mistake...", the older man mumbled.

_A mistake... I'm just a mistake to him..._

Misaki felt himself getting angry,dissappointed and unbelievable sad.

He jumped up from the bed, tears in his eyes and on his cheeks, and slapped Usagi in the face, leaving a red strain.

„ Was it fun?", he screamed histerical while shivering all over. His arms wrapped around his own body, trying to support himself.

„ Misaki?", Usagi asked in surprise.

„ Was it fun...playing with me? Making me fall in love with you and then to dump me?"

Misaki fll to the ground, having no strength in his legs left.

„ Was it...was I serving you...as revenge? Revenge on my brother? For not loving you back?"

_Why?... I was so happy just a minute ago...why is he rejecting me now?_

_This is just cruel... Why..._

Misaki began to hic and tremble uncontrolable.

„ Oy...Misaki..."

He felt Usagis cold touch on his shoulder and slapped the hand of the man he loved away.

„ DON'T TOUCH ME! NEVER TOUCH ME AGAIN!", he screamed and robbed away from the author, desperatly trying to bring some distance between them.

„ The hell... I can't leave you when you're like this..."

Usagi grabbed his lovers shoulders and shaked him.

„ WHY? Why do you even care?"

Usagi was taken aback by that words.

„ Because I love you...", he said like it was the normalst thing in the world.

Misaki just stared at him blankly...not knowing what to say anymore.

„ Then...why did you say...it... I was a MISTAKE?"

_Will this be going on like this? My whole life? Falling harder for him and getting pushed away every time?_

Usagi looked into Misakis eyes. His lavender eyes shadowed by sorrow.

„ That's not what I meant... I didn't mean that you're a mistake... just this relationship..."

„ That's not better...", Misaki whispered in horror.

„ No...that came out wrong..." Usagi wiped the tears out of Misakis eyes.

„ You want a family...kids... I can't give you that... I wouldn't even be a good father to them... I don't want you to live with regret... You're still young and I know you want nothing more than a family... Something I can't give you...and I don't want you to give up your dreams because of an old man like me..."

Misaki looked at his boyfriend in shock.

_He was bothered by it since a long time... but even though..._

„ You're stupid...Usagi-san... You should talk about things like this before splurrting out such nonsense. I am perfectly aware of the fact that I can't have a family with you. I said yes to your proposal while being totally aware of that... I didn't even consider adopting. I have all my hands full of you... I don't need a child as long as I have you..."

„ But-"

Misaki interrupted the older man with lifting his hand, showing him to let him finish talking.

„ But I can't live with the fact, that you're pushing me away everytime I tell you that I love you... That's something I can't live with..."

Misaki looked at Usagi with tears streaming down his eyes.

_I'm going to regret it either way, I guess..._

„ So maybe you are right... maybe we should break up... As you don't trust my feelings and only hurt me everytime you push me away... If only you'd promise me that you'll never do that again..."

The boy waited for a response. He looked into the lavender eyes that where widend in shock.

His heart sunk with every minute more.

After nearly five silent minutes he stood up and smiled at Usagi, his eyes sorrowful and full of tears.

„ I guess that's you answer...", he said and stood up, gathering his clothes from the ground and dressing himself.

As he was at the door he turned back one more time.

„ Goodbye Akihiko... You may not believe me when I say this...but you're the only person I loved and I always will love..."

Then the boy walked through the door.

It was only then that Usagi realized what just happened.

_No... no... NO! Why didn't I say anything?_

He stood up and stormed out of the room, downstairs and grabbed the boy shortly before he opened the doors to leave him forver.

„ No...Misaki...I'm sorry... Please don't leave me... I beg you...", he entreated, crying.

„ I promise... I'll never do that again... Please... I don't want to loose you... Misaki... Misaki...please..."

Usgai pulled the young boy to the boy and held him close while they both cried.

„ I thought...you would...just let me go... I thought you loved me... Am I so wrong to think that? Why are you always pushing me away? Why, Usagi?"

Misaki pulled his arms around his stromach and fell over, his forehead on the ground.

„ No...no Misaki... I'm sorry... Please... There's nothing wrong with thinking I love you... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry... I'm just so scared... All I want is you to be happy..."

„ Then don't push me away...", Misaki whined miserably.

„ Yeah...I'm sorry... I won't never again... I promise... I'll talk to you every time... I'll hear you out... Ask everything you want... I'll tell you everything... Be as selfish as you like... I'm sorry..."

Misaki turned around and wrapped his arms around Usagi.

„ Never do that again!"

„ Yes...what else?"

„ I want you to tell me everything that's bothering you..."

„ Yes...anything else?"

„... In the hospital...you gave me a nickname...kind of... call me that again..."

„ What nickname?"

Misaki blushed a little.

„ Love...", he mumbled.

„ Yes...I will...under one condition... You have to call me by my name..." Usagi leaned forward and pressed a kiss on Misakis nose.

„ A-Aki-Akihiko..."

„ Yes love?"

Misaki didn't say anything. He just looked at the person he loved so deeply... still feeling a little hurt.

„ Are we good again?", Usagi asked carefully and looked at Misaki in fear.

When Misaki saw that look he new that he couldn't be angry at and hurt by Usagi for too long.

„ Yeah..."

„ You will still marry me?"

„ yeah..."

„ And you're okay with not having kids?"

„ I have you...that's enough..."

Usagi smiled at Misaki and lifted him up, carrying him to the bedroom again.

„ Usa-... Akihiko... could you just...hold me, tonight?", he asked timidly.

Akihiko gently kissed his lips and nodded.

„ Of course love...", he whispered and the both laid down, cuddling against each other. Falling asleep fast because of the exhaution.

They had already almost forgotten what happened before.

Usagi and Misaki both felt and knew that from now on everything would become better.

* * *

**I hope you liked that... I know it's a bit much...but I wanted to have them one last struggle before they can be happy...**

**So no only the wedding is left... :D I hope you'll continue reading. **

**Thank you all ^^**


	14. Plans

**So chapter 14 is out. :D This chapter is supposed to show how they both begin to change. Misakis more open now and Usagi is more attentive. So please...**

**Enjoy^^**

* * *

**Chapter XIV**

Misaki woke up in the middle of the night after he had a nightmare of the car hitting Usagi.

His eyes widend while they filled with tears.

But his fear was eased a little when he felt Usagis warm body next to him.

He felt sae in this arms, they took his fears with him.

Next to him he felt his fiancé move and then the older man turned around and pulled him near, kissing his brown hair.

„ Misaki love, what's wrong?", he asked sleepy.

The boy smiled at the name and snuggled against his love.

„ Nothing...just a nightmare.", he mumbled, feeling drowsy all of sudden.

Usagi caressed his hair and kissed it again.

„ You okay?", he whispered, sounding worried and Misaki smiled again.

_I can feel his love for me...why did I ever doubt it?_

„ Yeah... I'm better now.", he answered and gave the older man a soft kiss on the chest.

Akihiko held him close while rolling over and having the boy lying on his chest now.

„ Want to tell me about it?", he asked softly. He didn't urge Misaki to do it, but offered him a ear to listen.

Misakis eyes filled with tears again. Tears of joy as he realized that Usagi had taken his words the evening before to heart.

But he hestitated for a moment then he pushed himself up, his elbows on his lovers chest, his eyes looking in the others.

He felt his heart become warmat the loving gaze of the man.

„ It was about you...", he began and paused to see Usagis reaction. The older man looked at him in surprise but didn't say anything, just waited for the rest.

„ I dreamed about loosing you to that car..."

Suddenly tears streamed down Misakis face.

Alone the thought of loosing the love of his life... it was unbearable.

Usagi sat up and pulled his fiancé in a gentle, but tight, embrace.

„ It's okay... I'm here.", he whispered soothingly. „ I'm not going to leave you. I'm not going anywhere."

Misaki leaned into the embrace and tried to reduce the distance between their bodies.

They stayed like this for a while, non of them saying anything.

They didn't have to. Just feeling the others body, the others skin on theirs made them both feel safe and sound.

„ I love you.", Misaki stated and looked up to the other man.

Usagi leaned forward and kissed him softly.

„ I love you more... and you're not going to talk against it...", he said and chuckled gently.

„ But I do love you more.", Misaki said and leaned onto Usagis chest again.

He felt it vibrate beneath him as the author chuckled once more.

„ Lets say that non of us loves the other more, okay? I think our love is equal.", he whispered and nipped on the boys ear.

Misaki blushed slightly. But he felt kind of unconfortable.

He loved Usagi, but right now...although he knew that that was what the other one wanted...right now he didn't want to have sex.

He just wanted to lie in Usagis arm. He just wanted to feel him against his skin, kiss him softly and whisper tender words of love.

It sounded cheesy but right now thats all he wanted.

He squirmed as Akihiko placed kisses on his neck.

„ What's wrong?", the man whispered huskily.

„ Usagi...I don't want to... I'm sorry...", he uttered.

Usagi sighed but didn't continue.

„ I'm sorry...", he whispered again.

„ Misaki it's okay. Don't sound so scared.", the older man said and caressed Misakis hand.

„ No really... I'm sorry... I know that you want to sleep with me and that I made you wait for so long... but right now I'm not in the mood..."

Akihiko pulled him in an embrace again.

„ No...really Misaki... it's okay. If you're not in the mood that's okay with me. I understand and respect that. I love you and I don't need to sleep with you. I'm fine with holding you close. So don't apologize. I'm fine with it...for now.", he said, chuckling, trying to light up the mood.

„ I love you.", Misaki whispered again, feeling all warm and fuzzy inside.

„ I love you too... And now lie down and sleep my love.", Usagi said and laid down, pulling Misaki with him.

The college student cuddled against his lovers chest.

„ Never leave me...", he mumbled, already feeling sleepy.

„ Never...", Usagi answered him in a low voice.

His big cold hands caressed Misakis back, soothing him, making him slowly fall asleep.

„ Mhm...", the brunette moaned before been taken by sweet dreams.

„ I'll never leave you. I love you...", Usagi whispered again and fell asleep, holding the boy near him.

The next morning Misaki woke up from the coldness of the bedside next to him.

As he opened his eyes he saw Usagi sit on the edge of the matress, starring down at him.

The older man leaned forward and kissed Misaki sweetly on the lips.

„ Good Morning." He kissed him again, a little more passionate now.

„ Morning..."

„ Come on, get up sleepy head. The breakfast is ready."

Misaki blinked a couple of times, till his eyes got used to the light.

„ Mhm...", he moaned as Usagi rubbed over his lips.

„ Don't worry. I ordered it. So it's edible." Usagi smiled.

„ You don't want me to cook for you anymore?", Misaki asked jokingly.

Usagi looked at him with relief.

_His joking with me... I missed his usual self. He was too unsure..._

„ No... You know I love your cooking. But I want you to rest some more.", he said lovingly and kissed Misaki again.

The boy smiled at him.

„ Hmm. I like that... Pemper me more.", he begged and reached his arms up in the air so Usagi wouold pull him up.

The author laughed at that and took his lover in his arms.

„ I'd do nothing with more pleasure!"

Misaki wrapped his arms around Usagis neck while he was carried downstairs.

He inhaled the other mans scent. It calmed him.

The brunette wasn't at all annoyed when Usagi sat down on a chair, placing Misaki on his lap. No. He smiled at his older lover brightly and kissed him.

„ You know... I've been wondering...", he began and looked into those lavender eyes.

„ What have you been wondering?", Akihiko asked while feeding the boy with scrambled eggs.

„ You know... you proposed to me and all...but I've been wondering..."

The silver haired man smiled at him and kissed him again.

„ You're repeating yourself...", he chuckled. Misaki glared at him.

But it wasn't one of this glares he had showed Usagi so many times. This one was now full of the love he didn't surpress anymore.

„ Where do you want to marry? I mean...it's not legal here..."

„ Oh it is actually. But it's fairly expensive so nearly no one does that."

„ Since when?", Misaki asked utterly surprised.

_I totally didn't know._

„ Oh...since a couple of years."

„ So you want to marry here? In Japan?"

Usagi took Misakis hand and softly kissed it.

„ Wherever you want love. Here or in America or somewhere else.I don't care, as long that it's you I marry."

„ You sometimes say real corny stuff, you know that?"

The boy looked slightly amused, but Usagi just smiled back at him.

„ Yeah I know. But you love it don't you?"

Misaki nodded.

„ I'd like to marry here.", he said after a little thinking.

„ Why? I thought you want to see the world?"

Truth was, Usagi wasn't surprised at all and Misaki knew that.

„ I want to marry here because I want to show that we will not get on our knees because of stupid stuff like money. And because there are a lot of things I...kind of wish for my marriage...theyre only possible here..."

Misaki paused once more.

„ Although I know that I won't be much help in the financial department."

„ Don't let that bother you. Plan our wedding as you like...although I have th feeling that Aikawa would kill me if she isn't allowed to help you."

They both laughed.

„ So you said you have some plans? What are they?"

„ Hmm... Like... I want to marry you in spring... under the cherry blossoms... And I want to marry you in the park.. I don't want it to be a big party. Just some of our close friends. Like Kamijou and his husband and Shinobu with his lover. And Nii-san with family...and maybeyour brother and father?"

„ You thought about this a lot, didn't you?" Usagi felt totally happy. Misaki had thought about their marriage, their wedding seriously.

„ Of course!" The boy bend over and kissed Usagis warm lips.

„ So why the park and spring? And why my family?", he asked, really being interested in it.

„ Because it was in spring that you told me you love me. And it was under the cherry blossoms in the park where I realized that I return that love. And your family...because... I kind ofwant to show them that we're happy."

Usagi smiled again.

They sat a while in silence, too busy kissing to do anything else.

It seemed like an eternity until they parted again.

„ Hey...", Misaki said, beeming with happiness.

„ What?", Usagi asked and starred at him with total love filled eyes.

„ We're getting married!" Misaki smiled at him brightly and it opened his heart. He couldn't help smiling back.

„ Indeed. That we are.", he said and kissed the boy again.

* * *

**So this was chapter 14. I hope you liekd it. :D The end is coming near ^^**

**Thanks for all the reviews. :D**

**Please continue reading. :D**


	15. The Reason

**So here's the next chapter. Sorry that it took so long, I was wuite busy and will be the next few days.**

**This still isn't the wedding.**

**It will come in chapter 16.**

**Here's just a small thing again.**

* * *

**Chapter XV**

The past month had went by fast.

At some point Aikawa had shut Misaki out of the preparations as she wanted it to be a surprise. And Misaki wasn't content with that at all.

Over the month he had realized that it was really hard to plan a wedding. Harder than he had thought.

Now it was only 72 hours before the wedding and Misaki was horribly nervous. His knees were shaking and his hands trembling as he walked down the stairs this morning.

„ Oy Usagi-san...have you seen my white shirt? You know the one you bought me last year?", he asked and walked over to his fiancè that sat on the sofa reading.

Usagi didn't react. He just continued reading.

„ Usagi-san... I'm talking to you!", Misaki said and bowed over, looking at the others face, seeing that the older one wasn't concentrating on the papers at all. But he still didn't answer.

„ Usagi-san... really now... what's the matter?"

Misaki was getting worried and kneeled down in front of the author.

Usagi looked up and stared at him, his eyes seeming to look at Misaki as if Usagi was incontent with something.

„ You now...I thought we had an agreement.", he said slightly annoyed.

„ Or should I start calling you Takahashi-san now... three days before our wedding?"

Misaki looked at the other in surprise, than he began to chuckle.

He got up on his feet and leaned forward to kiss Usagi gently.

„ You really are such a child sometimes, Aki-hi-ko.", he said while placing himself on Usagis lap, emphazising every syllable of the name.

He leaned back, his head resting on the older mans chest.

„ I wouldn't get my attention otherwise, would I, love?", Usagi said and pulled Misaki closer.

_My god... What made me fall in love with this guy?_, Misaki thought playfully while kissing his soon.-to-be-husband again.

Usagi sighed at the warmth of Misakis lips and let himself fall into that kiss.

He slowly licked the boys lips to gain permission to enter his mouth and smiled as he was granted.

Their tongues met in a hot dance, leaving them breathless.

Misaki wasn't as distant as the night after their fight anymore, but they still hadn't slept with each other since then.

And that fight had been five month ago.

Usagi groaned in dissapointment when Misaki pushed him away and the boy looked up in surprise.

„ You know Misaki... I love you and I'm okay with some month without sex. But I'm still a man and have my desires...", he said while running his hands through his hair with slight annoyance.

He knew that it wasn't entirly Misakis fault that he hadn't any sex drive, but even so...

Of course Misaki had been shocked and he hurt him but he really wanted to feel the boy... even if it was just lying naked next to each other.

But lately Misaki had pushed him away as soon as he wanted to go past kissing.

As Usagi didn't get a reply or any kind of reaction from Misaki he looked up, seeing that he had hurt the boy once more in his emerald eyes.

Misaki looked at him shocked and with hurt in his eyes, not beliving that this was so important for Usagi.

Of course he wanted to sleep with the author. How couldn't he want to?

But he wanted to save himself until the wedding, as clichè as it was.

He wanted their wedding night to be something special.

Maybe he should have told Usagi but he had been to embarrassed to do so.

And that was what he got for it. An annoyed lover that was sexual deprived.

The brunette stood up slowly, grabbing his shirt whiel he tried not to cry.

„ I'm sorry...", he said, his voice shaking.

He heard Usagi sigh and it hurt him even more.

Of course he knew that Usagi loved him, not just his body. But when something like this happened it still hurt like hell.

„ Misaki...that's not what I meant." Usagi grapped Misaki arm and pulled him back on his lap, kissing his head gently.

„ I don't have to sleep with you... If that's what you want we can wait some month more. But I just desire you and want to feel you.

For the start it would be enough to hold you at night. To feel your skin on mine. But you won't even grant me that. And I don't know why, because I can see that you want me too.

So care to tell me at least why you won't sleep with me?"

Misaki looked up at him and smiled lightly then he blushed bright red.

Usagi smiled ressured at the reaction.

_No matter how good we know each other, he still shows his emotions so clearly. He still blushes like that..._

„ I know...that it is...very cliché and that...maybe you won't understand... but..."

Misaki paused and blushed even redder, making Usagi smile even more.

„ I wanted to kind of...save myself...to make our wedding night something unforgettable."

The brunette didn't meet Usagis eyes and stared down on his hands.

Usagi looked at him in utter surprise.

Misaki never failed to surprise him. Never.

„ If that's the reason I will help you as much as I can.", he said and lifted Misakis chin and kissed him passionatly.

They smiled at the other for am oment and then Misaki stood up and gave Usagi a soft slap on the cheek.

„ And now tell me where my shirt is, will you, Akihiko?", he said sternly but his eyes smiled.

* * *

Misaki gasped as Aikawa freed him from the blindfold.

He was in a absolute beautiful hotel.

It was small and comfortable. Not big and shining.

It was like an old house and Misaki instantly felt safe here.

„ Where's Akihiko?", he asked as he looked at around and didn't see his boyfriend around.

Aikawa smiled at him devilish.

„ The bride and groom are not to see each other before their wedding.

So as there are just two days left before you two tie the knot you're not going to see each other.

Because you wouldn't want your groom to see you with a bad hangover after your bachelor party, right?" ,she said and grinned at him brightly.

Misaki sighed heavily.

_What the hell have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

**So this was chapter . I hope you liked it.**

**The bachelor party is next and then finally the wedding. And after that of course a very juicy chapter :D**

**Enjoy^^**


	16. The others Warmth

**So here is the next chapter :D**

**I didn't describe the bachelor party very well as I didn't have an idea how... but enjoy^^**

* * *

**Chapter XVI**

Because you wouldn't want your groom to see you with a bad hangover after your bachelor party, right?" ,she said and grinned at him brightly.

Misaki sighed heavily.

_What the hell have I gotten myself into?_

„ Do I have to have a bachelor party?", Misaki asked suddenly feeling very tired.

Eri Aikawa just smiled at him lovingly.

„ Yes yoi have to... but be reassured. I planed something decent for you. Not like Usami-senseis."

The boy sighed again.

He only could imagine.

_Poor Akihiko._

„ Now come on. You have some cloth you have to put on."

* * *

Misaki sighed in relief.

This wasn't what he had expected but he was glad that it went like this.

Here he stood with Shinobu, Aikawa and -what might feel a little odd- his teacher Kamijou in a beautiful, big kitchen. Laughing while they cooked and chattered about unimportant stuff.

„ Kamijou-sensei could you hand me the pepper?", Misaki who still felt a little weird to be with his teacher asked.

„ Oh come on Takahashi-kun. You know me long enough to call me Hiroki, don't you? It just feels weird i you call me Sensei.", Hiroki said while handing the other brunette the wished object.

„ Then...Hiroki-san it is... but just if you stop calling me Takahashi-kun." Misaki smiled shyly.

Hiroki chuckled, both of them blushing a little.

„ Oh boys... that's ridiculous. You're just creating an akward mood.", Shiobu interfered, looking slightly annoyed.

The others chuckled.

Then Misaki sniffed and looked around, beginning to softly laugh as he saw where the smell of burned food came from.

„ Shinobu...your cabbage is burning...", he said while smiling.

„ Ah...damn..." The blond tried to save the food but it was already dark black.

„ Oh Shinobu... I thought I had teached you well...but you still burn you're cabbage everytime!"

„ But it's only cabbage I burn now...", the blond said, pouting a little.

The others chuckled again.

* * *

„ Uwah... I'm full...", Misaki said while falling back onto the couch in the lounge.

The others followed his example and sighed all at their full stromachs.

„ So Misaki...now we're ready to hear some juicy stuff..."

The brunette looked at Shinobu, blushing vigorously.

„ Hell no... I won't tell you anything!", he said while looking away to hide his embarrassment.

„ Oh come on Misaki...we all want to hear some bd stories.", Aikawa whined.

Misaki looked at her with an embarressed glare.

„ Never... And you all know many of my bed stories anyway...", he mumbled softly.

Hiroki chuckled.

„ I do't know what you mean...", Shinobu said while looking at him innocently.

„ Oh please...I know that Aikawa-san edits all the Junjou novels, Kami... Hiroki-san re-reads them and Shinobu reads them eagerly in hope to seduce Miyagi-san later on..."

The two other men blushed while Aikawa just grinned.

„ Misaki...you don't really want to tell us that you don't have more sex than there are Junjou novels?", she asked, chuckling.

Misaki looked at her with a frown.

„ And as far as I know half of the Junjou novels are about Hiroki and his lover, am I not right?", the young woman asked while grinning at the teacher.

„ ERI!", the older man shouted, his face bright red.

„ Now, that's interesting...", Shinobu stated while leaning forward. „ I'm all ear."

„ Haha... now, now Hiroki. No need to kill Shinobu. Because he is part of the novels too."

Shinobu looked up in surprise.

„ I am?", he asked. „ I never noticed... but we're getting away from the main point. As this is a bachelor party Misaki is obliged to tell some naughty stories."

Misaki blushed again, while shaking his head in pure disagreement.

„ No way!"

Hiroki chuckled at how innocent the boy was.

„ Let's make a deal. We all tell some stories. Let's begin with some soft ones and then let them get juicier with every time one tells one, okay?", Aikawa suggested.

The men thought for a moment and then nodded in agreement.

* * *

Misaki woke up as something cold brushed him. He sat up straight trying to see something in the dark of the room.

„ Shsh... It's just me...", he heard Akihikos deep voice mumble.

„ Akihiko...you startled me.", he answered sleepy and laid back, being pulled into a warm embrace.

„ Sorry. That wasn't my intention.", the older man whispered, his voice hoarse.

„ Are you okay?", Misaki asked while burring his face on his lovers chest.

„ Almost... huge headache...", Usagi mumbled while nuzzling Misakis neck.

Misaki smiled softly at his fiancè.

His bachelor party hadn't last too long. Just short past ten Aikawa and Hiroki had said their goodbyes to drag Usagi to his party.

And Misaki new that that one wasn't as decent as his.

He gently carressed Akihikos hair and then kissen it softly.

„ Where did you go?", he asked while kissing the older men on the hair again.

„ Hmm...first they dragged me into a gay stripper club...and then into a bar and made me drink wuite a lot. That's the reason for the headache..."

The author groaned as his head throbbed painfully. Misaki grinned a little.

„ Then I'm really glad that our wedding isn't today...because you would have a huge hangover. And that's something I totally don't want."

Misaki pulled Akihikos face upwards and kissed him gently on the lips.

„ Hmm... that makes two of us...", the older man whispered back.

The brunette chuckled softly.

„ You know that you're actually not allowed to see me?", he asked.

Usagi groaned again.

„ As if I care... And I would be rather lonely sleeping without you."

Misaki smiled again.

„ Am I the only one that would be?"

„ No...totally not. I had a hard time falling asleep without you next to me.", Misaki confessed, blushing slightly.

„ Good..."

They stayed silent for a while and their breaths calmed down.

„ Akihiko...", Misaki asked softly, not too sure if the other still was awake.

„ What is it?", the author answered gently while placing kisses on Misaki.

„ I just wanted to tell you... I love you. And hey...in about 32 hours we're married..."

„ I know and I can't wait for it... And hey... I love you too."

They both smiled and cuddle close to each other, yearning for the others warmth as they were not able to sleep without ot anymore.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. Next is the wedding. Sorry that I was late and thanks for all the great reviews :D**


	17. The wedding

**So finally here's the wedding. I hope you'll like it.**

* * *

**Chapter XVII**

Misaki was fidgeting.

For about the twentieth time within the last thirty minutes he tried to straighten his hair.

He was in constant motion.

In one second he was sitting, his legs fidgeting in the next he was standing and pacing around in the small room.

He knew there was no reason to get nervous now, but he couldn't help it.

„ Misaki, for gods sake. Keep still will you?!"

Takahiro chuckled at the sight of his brother being so nervous. He still remembered that he had been the same in this situation.

„ I can't... I'm just so... I mean... I'm getting married in about ten minutes.", Misaki said as he sat down again, jumping up two seconds later.

Takahiro chuckled again.

„ Why don't you save that energy for tonight?", a female voice suggested.

Misaki turned around to look at Aikawa with a bright blush on his face.

„ Eri-san!" She had insisted that he'd call her that.

„ Oh come on Misaki... we all now what will happen tonight!", Takahiro chuckled while ruffling his brothers hair.

„ Nii-san!" Misakis blush became even redder.

The other twos laughed while teasing him.

But Misaki didn't really concentrate at their words.

Here he was. It was spring, the cherry trees were blooming wildly and outside this small house in a beautiful park waited the most wonderful person for him.

Standing under a wedding arch full of white roses stood Usami Akihiko in a black suit. A bright smile on his mouth, but inside he was as nervous as his little fiancè.

Misakis heart beat faster with every minute that went by.

He stroke over his hair and then his suit again.

He had to admit that Aikawa had done a great job.

There was nothing he wanted to complain about.

The setting was perfect. Usagi looked – thanks to her- perfect and his white tuxido looked wonderful and fir perfectly.

Everything was like he always had dreamed it to be.

With the exeption of him wearing the white dress of course. But he couldn't mind less.

„ Misaki. It's time!" Aikawa laid a hand on his back, softly guiding him to the door.

„ Eri-san...what am I gonna do? I'm so nervous... Do I look okay? What if I forget my vows? What if I stumble on the way to Akihiko?"

He felt himself slowly hyperventilating.

„ Misaki. Everything is going to be okay. You look wonderful. Usami-sensei will fall in love with you all over again when he sees you. And you won't stumble. Just look at your fiancè and everything is going to be alrigth. And I know that you repeated your vows over and over again. I think the chance of forgetting them is one to a billion. And now take a deep breath and go over there to get married!"

Misaki looked at her, then took a deep breath like she said and opened the door.

The few guests turned around and stood up from their white chairs looking at him with happy smiles on their faces.

There was Hiroki, contendly holding his husband Nowakis hand. Next to them stood Shinobu with his lover Miyagi who had one arm around his petit boyfriend.

On the other side of the way was Takahiro who held his newborn son in one arm, the other around Minami.

And next to him stood Fuyuhiko with Haruhiko next to him who had both arms around his new fiancèe, wondering why the hell he was surrounded by gay people.

Misaki took one more breath and then began walking towards Usagi who smiled at him brightly.

The orchestra played the usual, old wedding march and Misaki slowly came closer to the arch.

He saw how Akihiko strechted out his hand as if he couldn't wait to have him next to him anymore.

_This is just perfect._

The brunette gently took the older mans hand and stepped beside him, smiling at him once more before turning to the priest.

He heard how the others behind them sat down and his heart beat rapidly.

„ Dearly beloved, we gathered here today, to celebrate the luck of this two people who found their soulmate in this world full of people. We gathered here today to see their strong bond and to bind them together for eternity. So let us all here the reason for your decision to marry one other."

They turned around and looked at each others eyes, falling in the depth of the other ones.

Usagi took a deep breath.

„ Misaki. I decided to marry you because I love you from the depth of my heart and there's no one I'd rather be with.

When I saw you the first time I unfortunatly didn't see anything special in you. But then you moved into my apartment and I was overrolled my your utter kindness.

Not just the one you showed me, but the one you showed everyone else.

You are always there for others, when they need you most.

Some may think that you are just like any other, kind as any other. But they are wrong.

Some my say that you aren't a honest person and that you are after my money. But they're wrong.

I've got to know you and I learned that you are the kindest person on the world. Always honest to your feelings, but never trying to be selfish. Always selfless.

When somebody would ask me what made me fall in love with you. I couldn't tell him, that I admit. Because I didn't fall for you at first sign. My love for you slowly creeped in, without me noticing.

But if somebody would ask me, I would say it was your kindness. And the fact that you always stayed with me although I'm not an easy person to deal with.

I know that I hurt you many times, and the more happy I am that you still want to marry me.

I can't promise you that I'll never hurt you again. But I can promise you that I'll never stop loving you. Because you are my while world, my whole universe. And that's the way it always will be!"

Akihiko gently carressed Misakis cheeks and stroked a strand of hair behind the boys ear.

Misaki fought hard not to cry. There was enough time to do that later.

„ Usami Akihiko. I decided to marry you because I love you from the depth of my heart and soul and there's no one I'd rather spent my time with.

When I saw you for the first time, I thought you were a weirdo that was sexual harrassing my brother. And I must say a weirdo you are still."

Everybody chuckled.

„ I admit that I didn't like you at first because you seemed arrogant and like a total jerk.

But then you began to teach me and I got to know the real you.

A you that is caring and loving. One that is possesive but never to greedy.

Some may say that you are all that I just can answer that they're right. But what they don't know, is that you can be more caring like anyone else.

When I'm down you're always there for me and when my future is concerned you always think of me first before you think what it could mean for you.

And yeah you hurt me often, but you also loved me more than enough to make up for the hurting.

I don't know exactly what made me fall in love with you, but I just do and I swear that I always will.

I had a hard time admiting that I loved you, but I'm glad I did. Otherwise I'd never have experienced this light. This happiness.

Yes you are a soemtimes good-for-nothing-guy but I love taking care of that part.

Even when you hurt me I'll come back to you, because without you my world would be pitch black. And I'll come back because I know you'll make up for it, worth a tenth time more.

You are a perverted bunny. But you are MY perverted bunny and I'll never let you go. Because you also are my whole universe and there's nothing I love more than you."

Misaki looked up because somewhere along his confession he had looked down.

He was slighlty afraid that he had dissapointed Usagi with his confession because he hadn't said anything particular nice about his lover. But that were hsi true feelings.

But when Misaki looked into this amethyst he saw no dissapoinment, just utter happiness.

And not like him Usagi didn't hold back his tears.

The sight of the small trops brought out Misakis.

And there they stood holdin each others hands, looking in the others eye and crying out of happiness.

„ Do you Usami Akihiko take Takahashi Misaki as your lawfully husband in good times and bad, in sickness and health. Do you promise to honor and love him till death does you part?"

„ I do!", Usagi exclaimed while looking at Misaki tenderly.

„ Do you Takahashi Misaki take Usami Akihiko as you lawfully husband in good times and bad, in sickness and health. Do you promise to honor and love him till death does you part?"

„ I do!", Misaki answered, smiling at Akihiko widly.

„ Please put you rings at the others left ringfinger."

Usagi took the small golden ring with one emerald and on white stone from the red silk pillow and gently took Misaki hand, carefully slipping the ring on his lovers finger.

After softly kissing the small hand he let it go.

Now it was Misakis turn.

The brunette trembled slighlty as he took the ring and slipped it on Usagis finger. Then he looked up with a bright smile, his cheeks shaded with a beautiful red.

„ With this I declare you as husband and husband. You may kiss now!"

Usagi leaned downwards towards a Misaki that tiptoed to be near his husband faster.

Akihiko placed a sweet kiss on Misakis mouth and pulled him close, his hands on the brunettes wiasts.

Misaki put his arms around Usagis neck and pulled him closer.

They just kissed like that for several minutes.

No tongues, just softly moving their mouthes. Sharing their first kiss as a married couple.

Then Misaki took a step back and smiled at Usagi brightly.

„ Hey...", he said, his voice slighlty hoarse.

„ Hey...", Usagi answered, smiling at him while interwining their fingers.

* * *

They didn't party long.

Both were desperatly waiting for the others to leave as they wanted to go on their honeymoon trip soon.

Of course their guest realized their impatience, but because it was their wedding day they had mercy on them and waved them goodbye as the newly wed couple drove off towards the airport.

* * *

**Yeah just one more to go ^^**

**The hot honeymoon. that's what you all have been waiting for, right?  
**

**I hope you liked the wedding.**

**Thanks again for all the great reviews. ^^**


	18. The Honeymoon

**So here's the honeymoon. enjoy^^**

* * *

**Chapter XVIII**

„ Do you like it?", Usagi asked after he had removed the blindfold from Misakis eyes.

_Like it? This place is absolutly beautiful._

They were on a small island with no other person but them on it.

In front of them was a small but beautiful bungalow with a stray roof. The walls were build with dry fronds and wood.

Behind them was a beach with pure white sand, followed by the sparkling turquoise sea.

The bungalow was surrounded by big palms that were bright green.

It was breathtaking.

„ Misaki?", Usagi asked again as his husband still hadn't give an answer.

„ Like it?", Misaki said unbelieving. „ I totally love it!"

Akihiko smiled at him. The he leaned forward and lifted the brunettes chin, giving him a gently kiss.

„ Good...", he whispered, his voice suddenly huskily, shadowed with desire.

He grabbed Misakis legs and lifted him up bridal style, walking towards the bungalow.

„ Akihiko...", Misaki mumbled as the older guy gave him another kiss. This time a passionate one without holded back desire.

They stepped into the room, but none of them had eyes for the beauty of it.

Misakis arms were around Akihikos neck as the author laid him down on the bed, crawling over him and drewing him in another kiss.

Like they had an own will Misakis hands began to caress Usagis muscular arms.

Akihiko softly nipped on Misakis lower lips, drawing a moan from the boy. Then he licked over Misakis mouth, asking for permission to enter while his hand went under the shirt and began to caress the boys chest.

Misaki shivered at the feeling and happily opened his mouth, meeting Usagis tongue on half way.

Their tongues began to swirl around each other, both fighting for dominance that Usagi of course won.

„ Ah...Akihiko...", Misaki moaned.

The author smiled against his lips then he drew back, giving them both some time to breath.

When he leaned forward again his began to place soft kisses on Misakis neck, making the boy tremble out of pleasure.

He bit in the neck gently, soothing the mark over with his tongue.

Misaki moaned again.

The brunettes hands went down from the arms to the good built chest, tugging on the shirt, trying to get rid of it.

Usagi sat up and pulled his shirt over his head. Then he lowered his body on Misakis hips and began pressing down with circling movements.

„ Hmm... aaah... Akihi-..." Misaki moaned loudly at the sensation of their crotchs being rubbed together.

„ Akihiko...please... I can't...", he brought out between his pleasured cries.

Akihiko leaned down again, kissing the boy while shredding his shirt into pieces, his hips still moving against Misakis.

He went down, placing kisses on the way, then staying at a pink nipple and softly sucking at it.

Misakis hips moved upwards, trying to decrease the distance between their bodies. He felt his precum leaking and new that he won't last long.

His hand tangled in Usagis hair he held the man close, moaning as the older one sucked his nipples, softly bit them and then swirled them with his tongue.

Usagis hot breath tickled his skin and the sensation was stimulating his whole body.

The authors tongue moved further down, reaching his nape, kissing it softly while pulling down the trousers.

Then he looked up, right into emerald eyes that stared at him with love and lust.

His head lowered itself taking Misakis cock into his mouth.

The boys hands fell down from the silver hair, grabbing the sheets tightly, twisting them.

_Damn_, he thought. _ This feels so fucking good._

„ Aaaaah...Aki-...mhm..." His hips began to thrust into that hot cavern, enjoying the warmth and wetness around his cock.

Akihikos tongue moved up and down, swirling aorund Misakis erection. His hands around the boys balls, moving them between his fingers.

Misaki began to thrust faster and faster until one last suck from Usagi. His back arched and he cried out as he came into his husbands mouth.

His body shivering as he fell back on the pillows, his body covered in sweat.

He sat up, leaning on his elbows, smiling at Usagi who returned the smile with the same brightness.

„ Thank you...", he said, his cheeks red.

Akihiko just smiled in return.

The buldge in his pants was beginning to wet his trousers.

Misaki looked down on it with a bright blush in his face. He crawled forward, tugging on the jeans and pulling them down.

„ Let me...", he mumbled and lowered his head.

„ Misaki you don't have to do that.", Usagi answered him, lifting his chin to kiss him.

Misaki smiled against his husbands lips.

„ I know...but I want to."

He lowered his head again, taking Akihikos cock in his mouth.

As he had never done this before he didn't know what to do so he just tried to imitate Usagi.

He sucked on the tip while rubbing the balls between his fingers.

His tongue licked over every part he could reach while he tried not to gag.

He felt Usagis hand in his hair, pushing him down deeper as the other one caressed his back, going lower till he reached his ass.

Misaki shuddered as Akihiko began to circle his hole, pressing against it gently.

He fliched for a moment when the finger proped inside, curling.

It had been a long time and he felt the difference immediately. It felt like it was his first time, maybe not that painful, but it was close.

He winced and stopped for a moment.

„ You okay?", Usagi asked, his voice worried but still hoarse from desire.

„ Yeah...just not used to it anymore...but it's okay... continue please.", he said and began sucking on his lover cock again.

It didn't take long for Misaki to feel the pleasure again.

Usagi had now three fingers inside him, curling them repeatedly, pressing against the brunettes prostate.

Misaki shivered and began rocking his hips towards the slender and cool fingers, trying to have Usagi deeper inide him.

„ Aaaah...Akihiko... more...", he whispered between his moans.

He began kissing and sucking on the older mans balls, making the author shiver.

„ Misaki stop it..."

Akihiko grabbed Misakis chin and lifted it up, kissing him fiercely.

„ Sorry...I never did that before...", Misaki mumbled looking rather embarressed.

„ Stupid... I told you to stop because I can't hold it anymore. But I want to be inside you."

Akihiko chuckled gently and kissed the brunette once more.

Misaki wrapped his arms around Usagis neck and pulled him close. Their dicks were rubbing against each other and Misaki shivered once more at the sensation.

They kissed, their tongues exploring the other mouth. Stroking over the others teeth and swirling around each other.

„ Lay down...", Akihiko commanded huskily.

Misaki obeyed and laid down on the sheets, pulling the author over him.

„ Bend you legs..."

Misaki shivered as he heard the desire in his lovers voice and lifted his legs so Akihiko had easy access to his entrance.

Akihiko placed himself between Misakis legs, positioning his cock on the brunettes hole, wrapping the boys legs around his waist.

„ Ready?", he asked. Misaki could hear that he was near losing control and smiled at him, nodding at the same time.

Usagi leaned forward and kissed Misaki. Then he moved and thursted into his husbands warm inside in one movement.

„ AHH...", Misaki cried out.

The author waited for amoment until Misaki had adjusted to his size.

Then he began to move. Thrusting in and out the boy.

With one hand he lifted the brunette up, with the other he grabbed his cock and began rubbing it.

He soon began to move faster.

Pushing inside vigorously.

„ Misaki...", he groaned. „ You feel so damn good."

Misaki whimpered beneath him, meeting the thrust eagerly.

His hands were on Usagis back as he came, digging them deep inside the skin, leaving his mark.

Akihiko quikened his pace and began to thrust harder.

Their bodies were covered in sweet and come. Their breaths fast.

Usagi pushed one more time, then his back arched and he spilled his essence inside his partner.

He leaned down and kissed the brunette while riding out his orgasm.

Then he fell down on Misakis chest, placing kisses on every part he could reach.

„ I love you...", he whispered into the boys ear.

Misaki pulled his head up and kissed him passionatly.

„ I love you too."

Usagi pushed himself up, looking down on his sweet, bright red lover. He felt how he became errect again.

„ Don't think I'm finished with you!", he growled playfully.

Misaki grinned at him and kissed him again.

„ I didn't assume that..."

He shivered as Usagis cock became hard again, as the author was still inside him.

He pulled back, Akihikos cock sliding out of him and moaned loudly.

Then he pushed Akihiko back into the sheets.

„ My turn now!", he said and climbed on Usagi, slowly lowering himself on the again fully errect manhood of his husband.

„ AHHH...AKIHI-...God...Mhmm.", he moaned, not trying to surpress his cries as he began moving.

Usagi grabbed his waist and pushed the boy down, burying himself deeper in his cute husband.

„ God...Misaki...someday..." He groaned loudly as he felt Misaki going tighter around him.

„ Someday you're...going...to be the...end of me... ah..." His words came outwith pauses between them as he grunted between them.

Misaki grinned down on him and began moving faster.

Akihiko was near the edge.

He cradled Misaki in his arms and turned around, being the dominant one again.

Then he thrusted hard and deep inside the boy, drinking every moan with his mouth as he kissed the brunette.

„ Akihiko...harder...", Misaki moaned and pushed upwards to meet Usagis thrusts. „ Deeper.."

Akihiko obeyed the pleas gladly.

He felt his stromach becoming warm and his cock throbbing.

He knew he wouldn't last much longer.

„ Fas..ter...", Misaki moaned again and then cried out loudly as Akihiko moved faster, hitting his prostate harder and in shorter intervals.

„ MHM...Akihiko...god...AAH..."

Akihiko grunted loudly.

Misaki tightened around him and the author knew that the boys was near his climax.

„ Misaki...let's come togehter..." He grabbed the boys cock and began stroking it in the same rythmus of his thrusts.

Misaki pulled him down and kissed him, not willing to leave his loves lips.

Then he released, feeling Akihiko doing the same.

They both arched against the other, wildly riding out their climax and then falling into the pillows.

Their sweety bodies rubbed against each other as Akihiko removed his cock from Misaki and laid next to him.

He pulled the boy in a tight embrace and kissed the soft, brown hair.

„ That was amazing...", he mumbled happily. „ It was a good idea to wait for tonight."

Misaki smiled brightly.

„ Yeah...but I think none of us will be able to do this again.", he said chuckling. He felt Akihikos chest vibrate against his as the author laughed softly.

„ I on my part won't...", the silverette said, making the brunette chuckle again.

„ Me neither!", Misaki admitted.

„ I love you, Akihiko.", the boy said after a short pause.

„ Love you too...and...you know what?", Usagi asked.

„ What?", Misaki looked up to him.

„ We are married!", the author said and leaned down.

Misaki laughed gently as he remembered that he said something like that two times.

„ Indeed. That we are!", he answered and kissed his husband.

_**The End**_

* * *

**So I hope this with juicy enough for you ^^**

**This is the end... Thanks for all the great reviews...**

**Why do I have to end it?**

**I want to write this forever. I really enjoyed writing it.**

**Thanks again for reading.**

**You guys are great...^^**


End file.
